


The Green Miracle

by luoke



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke





	1. Chapter 1

Thor Odinson是个复杂的男人。

当然这个评价并不会出现在他的日常生活里，因为这个拥有着古希腊阿波罗雕塑般完美长相的男人，虽然坐拥纽约博彩行业，却总是干不起那些商人算计又计较的活儿，他说自己不适合，只是运气好，运气好得让他年纪轻轻就资产不菲。

更妙的就是这个钻石王老五，并没有女朋友，只是就目前来说，毕竟有太多的人会从男人的生活点滴来窥探对方的性取向和爱好。

总得来说，Thor Odinson是个有钱、帅气、身材超一流、性格又完美的十佳好男人，对于大部分喜欢他的男男女女来说，那就是终极目标，一经达成就终生无憾了。

现在我们来说说Thor Odinson复杂的一面。

首先，他是个巫师，和那些动不动长袍尖帽子的移动摆设不同，他早就已经习惯了在现实社会里隐藏自己的能力，而且他还是个巫师世家，他的父亲、姐姐的能力都远在自己之上，因为他并不喜欢去背诵那些拗口的魔咒，相反的，他常常会用自己的魔力来做一些增强感知的事情——比如看看合伙人最近身体哪里不舒服了。

在把纽约最好的泌尿医生偷偷介绍给对方后，Thor赢得了一个绝佳的合作伙伴，当然他不会说实在是男人裤裆上萦绕的那团黑雾太惹眼了，那肯定不是一般的尿路感染，显然这位外表倜傥、衣冠楚楚的有钱人，私生活方面过于不检点了些。

而且Thor会做预知梦，这是巫师的特别能力，魔力越强，梦境越清晰，但大部分还是要看机缘巧合，索性姓Odinson的运气都不会太差，每到了即将签约或者投标的前一晚，Thor都会泡个热水澡，然后舒舒服服地睡上一觉，等他醒来时，脑海里出现的东西就是他必胜的法宝。

就魔法消亡于历史的过程里，大多数魔法生物都回归到了最初的诞生地，毕竟人类社会里可以汲取的已经越来越少，Thor人生里最复杂的一点就是——他有个美人鱼母亲。

吸血鬼、狼人、人鱼、蜘蛛等等魔法生物，在如今猎奇又亢奋的人类看来，那是稀有而特别，甚至会被追捧的东西，可惜对于大多数的魔法生物来说，麻瓜这种没有任何魔力存储的家伙，比没水分的瓜瓤还要难吃，所以他们宁愿抛弃大部分优渥的现代生活，而是选择回到还留有法力的栖息地去居住。

Thor的记忆里，Frigga美丽柔顺的金发停留在了7岁，按照父亲的说法，就算是魔力充沛的人鱼女王，在这个日渐被污染毁坏的都市也是不能长久留下的。可为了刚刚出生的孩子，Frigga耐受了7年魔力匮乏的撕扯，最后还是忍痛放下了两个孩子选择回归族群。

对于这一点，Thor并没有什么过激的情绪，因为他最大的梦想就是造一艘远航的巨轮，带上父亲和姐姐，所有的操纵都可以用电脑完成，然后他们会去人鱼的栖息地，一家团聚。

这个梦想在14岁的Hela看来就是痴人说梦，先不说人鱼栖息地外浓郁的魔法屏障，就算他们拥有那么大的一艘船，真跑去难道就住下了？不管公司也不管Odinson家族的产业了？

但是对7岁的男孩来说，没有什么梦想比这个更伟大的了，其他的后续，暂时还不在他的考量范围内。

◇◇◇◇◇

又一次从那个梦境里醒来时，Thor Odinson正裸躺在自己的大床上，掩盖在腰腹的毯子很好的挡住了男人身上最精华的部位，并不是说其他地方就不完美，只是一定要挑个男人不穿衣服时最吸睛的地方，那必然是下身无疑了。

按照Odin的说法，这和四分之一的人鱼血统有关，想想百科全书里海豚那可怕的生殖器，Thor就觉得自己其实还算平常的了，非常平常，除了和人上床的时候。

掀开毯子在床边坐了一会，湛蓝如天轨的瞳孔凝望着窗帘时，就算是不动的死物也会在男人的注视下被点燃，不过在此之前Thor决定先解决一下必要问题。

手握着勃起的阴茎，脑子里乱七八糟的回荡着梦境里的画面，前后撸动的粗糙让硕大的龟头泌出着前液，Thor不记得自己是什么时候开始梦到那个——一个金绿色的梦境。

周围的一切都暖洋洋的仿若浸泡在温水里，他漂浮在水面之上，听着耳边绝美的低吟，接着一条粼粼如珠宝的金绿色鱼尾扫荡过了眼前，他伸手想要触摸时，胸口割裂的疼痛将他从梦境中抽离了出来。

每一次都是如此，当他以为可以更进一步，和那个梦里看不到脸孔的美人鱼聊个天时，他就醒了，而且附带着两个后遗症——阴茎硬邦、胸口发痛。

吸着气一下下加快了手里的动作，Thor按着左胸心脏外的伤疤晃动起了脚尖。

随着下腹收紧的舒爽冲过了头顶，抽着纸巾擦了擦手，解决完生理需求的Thor起身钻进了浴室，今天又是周末狂欢后的工作日，虽然作为老板没有特别的上下班时间，但Thor还是赶在了上班高峰的堵车时间内到了办公室。

尽管Thor是从博彩行业发家的，这里面必然是少不了魔力和运气的加持，但等赚够了第一桶金后，他就开始投资，稳保不赔的那种，Hela说他做的太明显了，简直像个招财童子，Thor表示，他会买个招财猫在办公室摆着的，如果有人问起，他就说这是个开过光的招财猫。

作为纽约第一个因为其主人而成为都市传奇的招财猫，Thor的好朋友Fandral不会说，这个需要上发条的小东西，是他在唐人街花了10美元买的，但是等到了Thor手里，这玩意莫名其妙的就变得值钱了起来。

“我今早需要做什么吗？”转着椅子把弄着刚刚灌满了墨水的钢笔，Thor觉得星期一早晨这个太阳，实在是热烈得有些扎眼了，不知道是不是换季的原因，他最近总会有种身体发烫的奇妙错觉，大概是太久没约会，积攒过多了。

天马行空的想着这些那些的问题，被来回抛投的钢笔在Fandral最后一句尾音落地时，“啪”地掉在了桌上，眼疾手快的把笔拿起来摸了摸，还好没漏墨，不然那个送笔给他的家伙，大概会把他挂到五角大楼的窗户外。

“你说什么？”

“我说的不够清楚吗？”瘪着嘴一脸你居然没有认真听的架势，Fandral觉得拥有这么一个老板，公司没有倒闭也是非常神奇的一件事了。

“我只是再确定一下，你说有拍卖会？”咧开嘴附上了标准的Thor Odinson招牌笑容，金发男人很认真也很诚恳地表示，我有听，而且还记住了。

“对，那种匿名的黑市拍卖会。”博彩行业虽然算不得全黑，但如果全白的话日子也不好过，Thor转行后也没有丢下自己的老行当，简单点就是黑白都沾边，灰色地带游走的有钱人。

“我一定要去吗？”那种以猎奇和取悦各种变态欲望为最终目的的拍卖会，Thor是一点兴趣也没有的，不过他的姐姐或许会有。

“是Hela小姐让我送这两个，”举起手里的邀请函和暗金印刷的参拍品目录，“给你。”

因为大部分的东西都具有不合法性，所以目录上只有概括而没有照片——比如原来Thor就看到过用非洲古法制造成的人骨酒杯，这种你说它是古董它又比不过木乃伊，说它只是个摆设，又价值连城，还分外诡异。

“她需要一个男朋友。”接过Fandral手里的东西，Thor无奈的叹息道，不然为什么每次都会把这种事落到自己的头上。

“Hela小姐说里面有你感兴趣的东西，如果不去会后悔的。”自认圆满完成了传话任务的Fandral扭过身和推门进来的秘书打了个招呼，梳着黑色马尾的女人对男人的顽皮视若无睹，径自走到桌前摸了摸摇摆着胳膊的招财猫后，Sif将薄薄的一张纸放到了Thor面前。

“这又是什么？”刚刚还在感慨周一早晨的轻松，这会事情就接二连三的来了，Thor一手按着目录，一手搓了搓Sif递来的文件，深觉得自己可能需要一杯咖啡来提提神。

“你在加那利惹的麻烦。”

“加那利？西班牙那个加那利？我只是去年去旅游了一下而已。”举起手一脸茫然的表示着自己的无措，Thor可不觉得自己能在加那利惹上美国中情局的人。

“现在的问题就是CIA那边想和你洽谈合作项目，具体的内容都在那张纸上了，你可以好好看看。”翻着眼无所谓地耸起了肩膀，Sif才不信这个男人去那么热情美丽的群岛上，会仅仅只是散散步、晒晒太阳，然后什么也没做。

“我感觉到了压力，请给我带一杯咖啡进来，谢谢。”把文件翻过来直接反扣在了桌面上，Thor已经看完了这个，说实话那很简单，只是和他入股的一家安保公司的合作而已，如果Sif没有说得那么阴阳怪气，或许他会轻松很多，然后大笔一挥就签下了。

“不客气，Boss。”

“你得罪她了？”等房门再次关上，静音状态的Fandral才解除了警报，他一点也不想知道这个“得罪”背后的问题。

“我觉得我们之间的矛盾已经不可调和了。”

终于正正经经地开始看目录的Thor，在倒数第三行的细小花体字中，看到了一个让他熟悉的字眼。

◇◇◇◇◇

入夜后的纽约，掩盖于钢铁巨兽之下的奢繁自路灯亮起的一刻，翻涌到了表面，好像昼夜交替后的双子。虽然你不能说在太阳下行走的影子里毫无罪恶，但等到了月光都无法照亮眼前的道路时，这句话或许就可以反过来理解了。

拉开车门微笑着请自己的姐姐下车，Thor英俊的脸上已经压覆住了一张面具——假面舞会在充满了各色香氛和艳色的夜晚并不少见，所以没有人会怀疑他们的身份，以及他们到底要去参加怎么样的一场活动。

带着手袖的掌心握拢在了Thor的小臂上，Hela抿着唇角递上了邀请函，男人结实健硕的肌肉在手指下紧绷着，现在这个时候她比较关心的是——Thor到底带够了钱没有。

毕竟目录排名越低，起拍价格越高，往往越是如此，越能引起拍卖者争夺的心理，最后价格喊到十倍以上都是完全有可能的。

“我猜你会喜欢的。”

“我已经后悔了。”顺手从身边路过的侍者托盘里拿了两杯酒，Thor盯着Hela漆黑羽毛的面具无奈地闭上了眼，他正在为自己的一时脑热而懊悔，参加这种活动所要花的钱还在其次，只是他过于敏感的魔力会让他透支到周围过多的情绪，那在商场上非常有用，但也仅限于此了。

“你该学会控制它，别总想着躲避，那可不是我认识的Thor Odinson。”按着排位坐到了拉开的椅子上，Hela拢着额前的黑发轻佻地微笑了起来。

“哦哦哦，这你可说错了，Odinson的字典里从来没有‘躲避’和‘掩盖’。”综上所述，Thor怀疑很大一部分原因是他的魔力增长了，这大概就是在五六年前，或许更早也说不定，毕竟那种隐隐不发的感觉，只有特别专业的仪器才能检测到，在那中间他和Hela打过一架，结果对方暴起的魔力划伤了自己的胸口，那很奇怪，明明不是很深的伤口，疤痕却怎么也消除不掉，Odin对此没有解释，Thor也就让这一切随时间慢慢过去了。

“那么就给我好好看看今晚的一切。”捏着手包不再理会男人的反应，他们Odinson家最有趣的一点就是，除了只留存在相册和记忆里的Frigga外，另外三个人从来没法在话题上和另一个人沟通，这很大程度上得益于他们三完全相似的性格，同一片领地注定是没法出现三个狮王的。

“我带着眼睛呢。”双手戳指着面具上露出的窗口，Thor怀疑他今晚到底能不能见到那个目录名单上的——人鱼。

毕竟在人类范畴的理解中，这种东西可是不存在的，就算有，也不是他所知道的那种，就像他前往加那利度假时寻找的：已经隐蔽于世界之外的人鱼栖息地。他的母亲在那里，尽管他们有二十年没见过面了。

拍卖会开始前，灯光落幕下的阴影中，一扇扇精致而华美的面具划过了Thor的视野，他闭上眼休息了一下，那种萦绕在周围的情绪像恶意般浸透在身边，他觉得这感觉糟糕透了，魔力强大后带来的烦恼正在改变他的生活，而他甚至不明白那已经发展到底的细胞是因为什么而二次发育的。

希望那是一条真的人鱼。

看着开场舞里亮相的雪白大腿，Thor出神的想着，如果是真的，那么他会救下那条人鱼，然后请对方带自己去栖息地，不止是寻找自己的母亲，还有那个梦境，那个总是出现在梦里的金绿色鱼尾，粼粼烁烁的光线让鳞片斑驳而迷人，他好像是被霓虹的灯影照射着，那种流淌过皮肤的微凉他还记得，但也仅限于此了。

穿着小丑服饰，头戴红色礼帽的拍卖师掀开舞台上的盖子跳出来时，场内响起了稀稀疏疏的笑声，Thor托着腮帮翻动起了桌上的叫号牌。

“欢迎各位光临爱丽丝的仙境，请随着兔子先生的脚步一起向前靠近吧。”

取下礼帽弯腰鞠躬，双手翻转着竖立起来的时候，从黑洞洞的帽檐中飞出了一片片闪光的蝴蝶，莹蓝色的光斑舞动在了会场的每个桌前，Hela抬起手指让落下的蝴蝶停稳，等扑闪的翅膀不再摆动了，Thor才注意到这只是抹了荧光粉的纸蝴蝶罢了。

“这是我从红桃皇后的王冠上偷来的宝石，浸透了死亡的鸽血宝石。”

看到第一个商品时，Thor已经为那隐隐躁动起来的人群感到烦恼，他能看到萦绕在宝石周围的恶意，就像对方所说的，这是块被死亡包围的珍宝，买它回去虽然不会造成什么重大伤害，但却会很倒霉。

“起拍价，100万美元。”

“你觉得怎么样？”拿着杯子凑近到了Thor身边，Hela其实不太能理解自己弟弟的烦恼，毕竟对方从小就不是个善于学习魔法的人，可是现在这家伙的魔力储备却胜过了自己——尽管他自己并不知道，但Hela还没法做到只用眼睛就鉴别一样东西的好坏。

“纯度和克数都适中，就是佩戴它会倒霉，像被诅咒了一样。”又轻又快地回答完了自己姐姐，Thor坐直了腰杆想看看是哪个“幸运儿”把它买了回去。

之后第二、第三件商品都缺少了之前肃杀的血腥，Thor看得昏昏欲睡，耳朵里爬满了嗡嗡乱叫的喧哗声，倒是一直观望的Hela在过场休息后，拍下了一颗紫色的水晶球。

“你拿这个干嘛？”伸手摸了摸上面的魔力残留，已经非常低微了，落到没有魔力的人手里它就是个摆设，不过对于Thor来说也差不多。

“送给父亲。”放下牌子眼睛发亮地笑了起来，“用来监视那个老家伙，说不定哪天他说出什么秘密就被我听到了。”

根本和自己姐姐没有一丁点共同话题的Thor扭过头选择放弃。

等了大半个晚上，终于在拍掉了一个古董青瓷花瓶后，蹦蹦跳跳地抬高价格的拍卖师把手指压到了嘴唇上。

“嘘。”

声音和光线一同消匿，舞台上机括咔哒咔哒地响着，Thor睁大眼看向了浮现而出的四角金属，连贯其中的玻璃上布满了水痕和荧光，等到整个盛满了水的玻璃棺完全停在舞台中央时，一阵阵质疑和惊叹的呼声掩盖了Thor的心跳。

那是一条人鱼，真的人鱼。

浸泡在水中的皮肤在暖黄的光线下泛着青白，从平坦的腹部肌理处开始改变的鳞片覆盖住了下半身，那很长，加上硕大的半透明鱼尾，足有两米多，深色海藻般卷曲的头发覆盖在了脸上，这让Thor没法看清对方的模样，蜷缩在水中的银白色鱼尾在波光中美丽而干净，Thor吞下了卡在喉咙口的唾沫，初时的震惊已经在顷刻平复。

这是一条没有魔力的人鱼。

人鱼的鱼尾是身份和魔力的象征，Thor记得很小的时候看到过Frigga的鱼尾，那是金色的，比日冕的光辉还要耀眼的金，水流打湿尾巴上的鳞片时，他伸手摸过，流淌在冰凉湿润触感下的——是魔力。

而这条人鱼并没有魔力，这让Thor有些失望，所以他才会被抓来吗？

“完全纯天然，没有手术痕迹，起拍价1000万。”

“有点便宜啊。”嚼着马提尼里的橄榄，Hela鼓着腮帮子看着前排犹豫后开始加价的家伙们，不管这条人鱼是天然的还是后期加工的，对于大多数猎奇心切的买家，那都不是最重要的，因为对方能活多久，到手后值不值得自己花出的价格，都需要把东西弄到手了再考虑。

果然在拍卖师一再激烈的喊价中，拍卖的金额从1000万一路飙升到了5500万，在两个带着水钻面具的男女20万20万的加到5700万后，再没人跟着喊上一句。

那已经是一件高级藏品的价格了。

“6000万。”

拿起牌子第一次举起的Thor直接喊了一个任何人都不会再跟的价格，今晚场内大部分人都或多或少的买了东西，那些出手大方的收下的展品绝对不止一两件，那么现在和自己抢这个被哄抬过高的人鱼是非常不划算的。

在注意到那个一直不肯放手的女人肩头燃起的雾气后，Thor微笑着想，这可是假面舞会，只要主办方靠谱点，对方是肯定找不出自己的身份的。

“6000万一次、6000万两次、6000万三次，成交！”

“我离开一下。”在竞标成功的号码牌送到手里后，Thor站起身扣上了西装的纽子，紧缚在宽阔肩膀上的衣服衬的男人身型高大而完美，一头被发胶固定住的金发在不时闪过的光线里璀璨而明亮——像太阳一样。

“这么心急吗。”嗤笑地给了弟弟一个单眨眼，Hela一向不喜欢对方的地方，就是这酷似Frigga的性格和头发，相比来说，她太过阴暗也过于狠辣，Thor还没出生前，Odin就不喜欢自己，等到这个完美的儿子降临，那个属于自己的地位被瞬间抽离，她站在圈外，看着一个完全没有自己容身之地的家庭，直到Frigga回到大海。

“我总得确保自己买下东西的健康不是吗。”

离开座位后，Thor直接从走廊外绕到了场后的提货区，因为拍卖会还未结束，门口把手的保安人数众多，在伸手拦下了男人对验好号码牌，从内敞开的门里，带着面具的侍者领Thor到了一个单独的房间。

摆在室内的玻璃棺中仿若进入沉睡的人鱼静静地漂浮着，伸手制止了想要上前的保安，Thor掀起面具单膝跪到了玻璃外，手指掀动着抽拔出了金属栓子，铜片落地的脆响引起了身后保安的警告，男人嘀哩咕噜说着对方很危险的话语，不过Thor也没理男人。

抬起后露出缝隙的盖子让室外的空气灌入了玻璃棺中，飘在水里的人鱼鼻头阖动着慢慢将脸孔探出了水面。

隔着玻璃水雾的白皙皮肤让带着薄膜的五指贴拢在了面前，Thor盯着那双撑开的眼眸，湖绿色的宝石在五官中熠熠生辉，他的指腹在发热，被掌心捂暖的玻璃内侧，人鱼歪过头，静静地打量着面前满身充斥着魔力的男人，那很美，仿佛被日光笼罩在了周身般。

“Hi，I’m Thor。”

◇◇◇◇◇

Thor花钱买了条人鱼的事，在Odinson家，并没有掀起任何波澜。

在每周例行的家庭午餐上，Hela把这个当成笑话说给了Odin听，而自从儿子经济独立开始就很少插手的Odin对此只回答了一句。

“早点放回去吧。”

对于这点Thor本来是没有任何异议的，毕竟他会买下这条人鱼就是想要前往人鱼的栖息地，那里已经很久没有被人类和巫师寻找到了。

“你买了什么？”作为Thor的理财顾问，Hogun一直把这家伙当成运气超好的投资指标，只要跟着这家伙投资，那是稳赚不赔的，这一点早年还有人会质疑，但现在那些提出疑问的人只想知道Thor Odinson最近又看上了哪个股票或期货。

“拍卖会，那些不入流的东西，你要知道吗？”接到Hogun的电话并不在Thor的预料之外，毕竟一个好的顾问总是要时刻关心着自己的用户的，更何况他们还是一起喝过几次酒的朋友。

“可以增值？”艺术品投资和商业投资的区别是很大的，商业投资要看准的是机遇和决断，但是艺术品，首先你需要懂它，那个入职的门槛可并不常对一般人打开。

“或许吧。”手指勾着领带的结扣，Thor换上室内拖鞋一边走一边笑了起来，如果那条人鱼会生小人鱼的话，那大概是能增值的，前提是他舍得把那些小鱼苗给卖出去。

“好吧好吧，你开心就好，祝你周末愉快。”在电话那头哈哈笑起来的声音里掺杂着调侃，Hogun还记得原来跟Thor两人去喝酒时的盛况，只能说这家伙就是个发光体，不管在什么地方，都能吸引大批姑娘们的注意。

“你也是。”挂掉电话后Thor脱下西装撸起了衬衣袖子，走过客厅时发出的响动引来了一阵阵拍水的声音，他翻着眼皮好笑的不行，就像养了个宠物，虽然不会每天回来时冲到门口欢迎，却比自己原来一个人住的时候要有生气的多。

“我回来了，Loki。”推过房门舒展开了双臂，Thor对着屋角巨大水缸内游动的人鱼高喊道，本来趴在缸边抖尾巴的人鱼听到了男人的声音后，头也不回地钻进了水中，扬起尾巴拍溅开的水珠炸了Thor一脸。

眯着眼抹掉了潮湿，Thor对着每日的“欢迎仪式”已经习以为常，谁让这是一条并不好相处的人鱼呢。

“今天有好好吃饭吗？”拉过梯子走到了水缸顶端，因为Loki的模样实在不适合暴露在外，Thor并没有把对方安置在泳池内，而是接了根换水用的管子把鱼缸摆在了室内，这样造成的后果就是，他必须把地板全都换掉，还要加装隔水层，那两天的工程里，只能在浴室里扑腾的人鱼很不满地给了Thor数以百计的白眼。

“你就吃了两颗？”拉过绳子看了看盘子里剩下的鸡蛋，Thor也有点头疼，“你真不准备告诉我你想吃什么吗？”

其实第一天在人鱼还蜗居在自己巨大的浴缸里时，他就以进一次门湿一次身为代价实验过各种食物。

第一次是沙拉。

人鱼盯着盘子里的菜叶子，伸长了指甲戳了一块，在吞进嘴里的下一秒就吐了出来。

第二次是生鱼片。

人鱼眯着眼试图用过于粘合的手指拧开摆在面前的罐子时，Thor出手帮了个忙，接着举到了眼前的鱼子酱被Loki全部倒在了Thor的裤裆上，只能说对方扔得太准，扔完后，人鱼还不忘自己打开水龙头洗洗手。

“非常。”看着自己瞬间报废的裤子，Thor夸奖了下Loki自己开水还记得关水的举动，“聪明。”

第三次是烤肉、炸鸡。

一切Thor喜欢吃的东西，包括冰可乐都一起摆在了Loki面前，如果不是旁边还竖着个马桶，Thor会以为自己是在野餐。

最后并没有挑选到喜欢食物的人鱼，一尾巴拍下去，所有的食物都淋上了场大雨，直接报废了。

因为人鱼的问题过于隐蔽，就算吃了大亏，Thor也只能和Hela吐槽吐槽，这给自己姐姐无聊的人生增添了很多别样的乐趣。

“你那么供着他，还真当是宝了不成？不过是条没有魔力的人鱼，被人类捕获后他就应该死了。”

虽然无法赞同自己姐姐的观点，Thor还是选择留下了人鱼，他一开始甚至连对方叫什么都不知道，不管他说什么，人鱼都是爱答不理的样子，他知道对方可以听懂，却不愿意和自己交流。

于是投喂失败加上改装巨型鱼缸的工程，一大早没有睡醒的Thor闭着眼飘进了浴室，然后当着人鱼的面拉下了裤子。

“Get out！”

到家两天，什么都没吃的人鱼，在看到那个人类“炫耀”地亮出自己的生殖器后，终于忍不住气的发声。

水没放出来，再次从头到尾湿了一遍，就算Thor的脾气再好这个时候也要松动下砖瓦了。

一手抹着滚进了嘴里的水珠，一手攥住了人鱼消瘦的手腕，这也是Thor总想给对方喂点食物的原因，他太瘦了，如果没有水纹的晕染，那一根根清晰的肋骨简直要刺破皮肤支棱到眼前，但或许是之前被捕捉时受到过伤害，Thor根本没办法跟人鱼有任何实质性的沟通。

“你会说话，而我这两天对着你都快念出一本年度巨著了。”

带着薄蹼的手指用力推挤着Thor的小臂，绷紧的肌肉滚硬地磕疼了皮肉，Loki张了张嘴，他不相信这个人类会这么好，对自己毫无所求，他已经一无所有了，现在他不想、也不愿意再相信任何家伙。

“就现在这个处境，你根本没有选择的机会，如果我让你离开了水呢？”嘴上说着，Thor也的确这么干了，在伸手去触碰人鱼的尾巴时，被惊吓到的银白色鳞片竖立着抖动了起来，啪啪地溅在身上的水珠并没有引起Thor的不适，毕竟他已经是一副落汤鸡的模样了。

“别以为我不知道，你是条没有魔力的人鱼，除了长得好看外，你根本没有任何的价值。”被身材健硕的男人直接搂抱出了浴缸，淅沥的落在瓷砖上的水滴让Thor站立不稳地打了个滑，这让怀里滑溜的人鱼还来不及放好就挣脱着重重摔在了地上。

那一声又脆又响，让本来夹杂着烦躁和起床气的男人瞬间清醒了过来，衣服湿漉漉地扒拉在身上，憋得快要爆炸的膀胱不断提醒着Thor——他其实只是来上个厕所的。

“我…”举起双手用力闭了闭眼，Thor现在只想压下自己位于边界的情绪，毕竟这种怎么说话都一句不回的方式实在是气人了点，“…把你放回去，然后你让我在这里上个厕所我们再说？OK？”

在把胳膊摔得通红的人鱼抱回到了浴缸后，Thor还特意拉上了帘子，然后对着马桶憋了半天才放了出来，没办法，他感觉有个名为“紧张”的小东西正压着他的输水管。

按下抽水后，Thor再次面对上这个买回来的麻烦，本想检查一下刚刚人鱼到底摔伤哪里的Thor愣愣的看着面前皮肤晶莹发光的一幕，那个磕在了瓷砖上的手肘从红肿到白皙，连手腕和侧腰被自己捏青的地方也一同。

“这很神奇。”虽然也有一部分的人鱼血统，但Thor就和普通巫师一般，受伤了就需要魔药之类的东西来治愈，而魔法生物这种来自血脉的本能真是无论看多少次都会感叹其中的美丽。

“所以你完全好了？”拎着人鱼的胳膊前后左右看了看，直到压抑着的Loki再次发火扑了男人一脸水后，Thor终于确定了这一点，然后忍不住笑了起来。

“你让我想到我的母亲。”手掌撩起了挡在眼前的鸦色长发，裸露出的五官细致又漂亮，就像一尊摆在水中的瓷像般，Thor抿着嘴看着人鱼扭过头躲开了自己的碰触，但是湖绿色瞳孔里的困惑还在。

到了第三天，那个超现实版的鱼缸修好后，Thor抱着湿哒哒的人鱼，一路滴水的走到了巨大的玻璃缸前。

“给你换个海景别墅怎么样？”

尾巴还搭在男人臂弯里的人鱼甩着透明的叶鳍扭着腰想躲开对方温热的体温，感觉到了人鱼的抵触，Thor也没多纠结，踩着梯子一步步迈到了顶端。松开手任由人鱼浸泡入水里，皮肤和五官慢慢被水色淹没，像海藻般飘荡在波纹中的黑发衬得青蓝色的皮肤妖异而诡谲，Thor俯瞰着已经沉入到缸底的人鱼，在平躺着的人鱼摆动尾巴慢悠悠地游动起来时，被水流湿润的衣服内瞬间滚烫了一下，Thor不明所以地低下头，按住的地方隐隐作痛了起来。

“别的不说，你总要告诉我叫什么吧？”

对着自顾自游起来的人鱼，Thor扯着嗓子对水里喊了一声，不过并没有得到任何的反馈。

挠着头走下了梯子，想着自己可能花钱买了个祖宗回来，Thor就忍不住想笑。

手掌握住了门把，敞开的门扉外，走道的地毯上这几天已经被自己来来回回地湿透染了色，在Thor迈开腿走出时，身后哗啦啦的水声平静了一瞬，很短，然后立刻又恢复到了原样。

“Loki。”

他在那一刹那听到的。

◇◇◇◇◇

为了沟通，Thor买了《关于人际交往的注意事项》、《鱼类生存繁衍五十条》、《两栖动物饲养指南》等一系列并没有任何作用的书。

毕竟他总不能跑到书店去问店员，自己养了一条人鱼，现在这条人鱼不肯和自己说话，他该买本什么书回去研究。

不能让Loki信任自己自然也就没法继续下一步——问出人鱼的栖息地，更甚者他需要对方带自己过去，那不用想，必然会被拒绝的。

或许这是一条有自闭症的人鱼？

从没为自己工作烦恼过的Thor现在正认真做着阅读理解，连Sif送来的文件都没仔细看就签上了大名。

“你不看一下吗？”晃着手里的东西惊讶地给Thor扇了一脸风，Sif自认告白被拒后，工作上态度还是非常良好的，怎么到了Thor这里，不但态度不端正，连工作都不想干了。

“你们肯定帮我筛选过了。”咧着嘴笑得满脸灿然，金络络的发丝和胡须衬的男人仿佛在发光，直面着对方魅力的Sif翻着白眼摇了摇头，就是因为这个，所以才会有无数的女人前赴后继的爱上他。

“这份可不一样。”

拿着那份不一样的文件，Thor噎了一下，看来这还真的是他在加那利惹回来的麻烦。

“我可以不和政府做生意吗？”

“现在看来。”眼神瞟着已经签字的文件，Sif假笑着表示，“不可能了。”

当天回到别墅，并没有说我回来的Thor还是收到了Loki的欢迎——一脸水。

“你真不和我说话吗？”站在鱼缸边缘对着只露出肩膀的Loki喊着，人鱼歪过头眨着鸦羽般的睫毛用力摇了摇头。

“好。”金发男人狠磕了下脑袋，双手按着纽扣一溜排的敞开，在人鱼惊讶地瞪大眼后，Thor微笑着脱下了裤子。

一向保持着完美男人风范的Thor Odinson第一次耍流氓，就是对着一条人鱼。

当然他其实什么也没干，只是脱得就剩下内裤，然后跳进鱼缸里要和对方一起游泳。

“嘿，Loki，你看我其实也没有那么可怕不是吗。”脚踩着水努力让自己浮在水面上的男人，伸手攥住了人鱼的小臂。那真是又白又细，和他麦色的臂膀放在一起总有种苍白的美感，那头乌色的长发湿漉漉的贴弄在脸前的模样，冰冷又湿润，Thor从没想过会真的有一种感觉，让人体会到水汽和海洋的咸涩。

“我是巫师。”手掌聚拢出一个水球，“我们是一样的。”

“不。”启开唇齿的人鱼摇着脑袋向后游动着，这让紧握不放的Thor也被带着向前，比起游泳，果然还是没人能胜过人鱼的。

“我没有魔力。”

咬着下唇瞪圆了氤氲水汽的双眸，Loki抬起尾巴用力把男人推挤了出去，直到Thor的后背撞到了玻璃外壁，人鱼才扭过头潜进了水底。

他似乎从出生开始就是这样，在人鱼一族内如同异类，不，他就是个异类，和那些尾巴五彩斑斓的人鱼比起来，他什么都没有，银白色的鱼尾代表了一无所有，就像他被排挤出人鱼一族一样，不管他的养母怎么解释，他都压不下自己心头的骄傲和尊严，所以，趁着族群休眠的日子，他一个人跑了出来，他需要拥有魔力，他必须要有。

——你生气了吗？因为我之前的话。

突然潜入到眼前的金发男人吓得Loki一头撞到了边缘，鼓着的腮帮上，一双湛蓝的眼眸一瞬不瞬地望着自己，Loki抬手掩住了嘴唇，他有些不相信自己的耳朵——这个巫师可以在水下说话？！

——看来你可以听到？我的母亲是一条人鱼，虽然我的血统不纯，但好像也有点小特权。

扭着腰身在水里转了个圈，小腿拍打着水流靠近了过来，在伸手握住了人鱼黏拢的五指后，Thor吐着气让一股股的气泡向上飘去，漾开在眼前的青色变得越来越清楚。

——我不会伤害你。

向前游动的男人逼退了人鱼，但是鱼缸的大小有限，在背靠上玻璃外壁时，Loki已经退无可退，他感觉到男人贴近时带动的水压，当他眨着眼思考着要如何下手时，本来还闭着口气的男人突然像被什么击打中了，咕噜噜呛水的动作让Thor松开了手，身体上飘着冒出水面时，喉咙和鼻腔内的刺痛激得眼角发红。

Thor茫然的抹着脸，直到冒头的人鱼略带关心的看过来，那个突然而至的疼痛从胸口消失了。

“我可能要去做个胸透。”总觉得自己最近身体不正常的Thor按着心口道，按理说他壮得像头牛，结实得能打狮子，怎么也不能突然冒出点什么病来啊。

“你在看这个吗？”喘了两口气抚平了呛水后的难捱，Thor不懈努力、再接再厉的开始试图和Loki沟通，或许是因为知道了对方也有人鱼血统，Loki敛着眉头视线左右扫动后，最终还是慢慢游到了男人身边。

“这是小时候和我姐姐打架造成的，可能也不是小时候。”指着左胸狭长的伤口，Thor兴奋又玩笑地介绍着，他觉得周围的水流被人鱼尾鳍晃动的异常舒服，就像他梦里感受到的——漂浮在水面的轻缓。只是他所看到的尾巴，要更加绚烂。

当然Loki银白色的尾巴也是非常美丽的，他只看过两条人鱼，Frigga和Loki，梦里那个没有露脸的不算，金银交叠在脑海中的光影绚烂而迷人，他笑着仰躺在了水面上，仿佛正漂浮在自己的梦境中一样。

“你为什么要救我？”Loki虽然被关在了玻璃棺中，但是他能听到外界的声音，尽管因为棺盖压的太过严实，他在缺氧的边缘徘徊，可从那些人类疯狂的表情他就能知道，Thor是花了大价钱把自己买下来的，那之后呢？只是这样养在家里，像宠物鱼一般吗？

“我想去人鱼的栖息地，我的母亲在那里。”

“我不可能带你去的。”扭过头身体向后靠了靠，Loki没有说自己在人鱼中的关系有多差，除了他的养母，已经没有任何的人鱼会关心一个没有魔力的人鱼的死活，他羡慕眼前的家伙，就算没有纯正的人鱼血统，他的魔力也强大到足以引起自己的嫉妒。

“她有一头柔软的金发。”

并不理会Loki的拒绝，那早就已经在Thor的预料之中了，他寻找过、失败过、梦到过，那或许是他从小到大的愿望，谁知道现如今还是否纯粹，但是他想这么做，希望这么做。

“皮肤洁白如羊脂。”

“她的鱼尾是金色的。”

“和你正好相反。”

“我7岁时她就回到了海里，我只有她的照片和名字。”

“她叫什么？”斜着眼瞥向金发男人的表情，Loki有点好奇又怀疑地开口道，他知道人鱼族所有人的名字，如果Thor是乱说的，他肯定会识破。

“Frigga，她叫Frigga。”

◇◇◇◇◇

按照Loki给自己鱼生规划的倒霉程度，从没有魔力、到离开栖息地就被人类捕获、再到被Thor Odinson这个金发大块头买回家，如果这些都不算非常的话，当Thor说出自己养母的名字后，Loki是彻底懵了。

因为这意味着对方并没有欺骗自己，他的确有个人鱼的母亲，其次，他可能，突然多了个brother。

为了这个突然而至的“噩耗”，当天左思右想出神中的Loki意外多吃了一个鸡蛋，这让来验收成果的Thor非常高兴。

“要不再吃一个？”拿着鸡蛋的男人一本正经道。

“难道人鱼吃这么少的吗？”再次被拒绝的Thor也不知道该拿这条鱼怎么办，毕竟对方又不是真的7秒记忆、给多少吃多少的小傻鱼，这可是货真价实的美人鱼，童话故事也是要向现实屈服的。

扭过头的Loki抱着胳膊饿得有点头晕，感觉再过段时间他可能就要正式把自己饿成一条鱼干了。

“这是个密闭的缸子。”

“我知道，有抽水管会给你换水的。”

“它是不流动的。”

“给你弄条人造河也是可以的，但是露天的环境可不适合你。”

“这和海里不一样！”发现自己语言精妙的暗示在男人面前完全没有任何作用，Loki深吸了一口气，薄薄的胸口鼓起的样子让两颗淡粉色的乳珠浮露出水面，接着又沉了下去，Thor视线飘忽的发现自己有点神不思蜀，其实按理说，Loki的全身上下他都已经看过了啊。

“你简直太愚蠢了！”哼了口气放弃和男人沟通的人鱼再次潜回了鱼缸底部，而且抱着尾巴再也不肯探出头跟Thor说任何一句话了。

和家里的鱼闹别扭了并不能成为Thor不上班的理由。

所以每天沉浸在梦中，醒来时裤裆滚烫，胸口发疼的日子还在继续着，只是现在Thor打飞机都会换个地方，比如说Loki曾经短暂居住过的浴室，就坐在马桶盖上，看着空荡荡的浴缸纾解完生理需求后，正好直接洗个澡。

“你生病了？”作为一个合格的下属，Fandral在基础观察力上的表现还是非凡的，不过经过他的提醒，Thor觉得自己的确要去预约下医生了，不是看心脏，而是看心理。

“我看起来像生病吗？”打着哈气摆了摆手，Thor为自己不懂一条鱼的心理而感到抱歉。

要不直接用魔法？

脑海中弯弯绕绕冒出来的念头被Fandral举到面前的手机打断，超大的高清显示屏上，一只蓝色眼眸的美短正在卧室的床上玩球，短短的四肢抱着皮球滚来滚去的样子，瞬间戳中了Thor脑海那根短路的神经。

“你在家安了监控？”

“方便看看我家Lily每天在我离开后的表现。”作为一名终极猫奴的Fandral摸着修剪漂亮的小胡子得意地笑了起来。

当天下班回家的Thor开着车绕了个路，比预期回家的时间晚了一个小时，不过等他把夹在胳膊下面的东西装到Loki的大鱼缸外后，趴在玻璃壁旁的人鱼晃着尾巴好奇地绕着头发，显然他还不太能理解人类中的高科技。

“这有什么用？”第一次主动和Thor说话的Loki指着反光镜头下扭曲的脸孔，一时不能理解对方这么做的原因。

“保证你的安全。”撒谎不打草稿的Thor一点心理负担都没有地开始瞎扯，反正等Loki发现这个监控的意义后，他也没本事拆下来。

本着要了解人鱼好好沟通的Thor，第二天上班起，就把监控的镜头摆放在了电脑的拐角，这样进办公室的人并看不到在镜头里游来游去的Loki。而独自在家的人鱼不时会钻到水面上，对着Thor留下的防水屏幕戳戳倒倒，那样子像在学习，不过具体在干什么，从监控里是没法看到的。

“你最近到底怎么了？”因为Thor意外惹到的麻烦，Sif这段时间和CIA的人一直在打着太极，合作其实并不是最主要的问题，而是她根本不知道中情局的人为什么会盯上Thor，难道这男人在加那利干了什么人神共愤的事情不成？

“我看上去不好吗？”Thor觉得自己最近好极了，因为他终于知道Loki为什么不吃东西了，这简直是“跨世纪”的好消息，虽然可能没有那么夸张。

而那个理由其实也非常逗趣——因为人鱼也需要排泄。在海里人鱼是怎么解决这个问题的Thor还不清楚，或许下次可以问问，但Loki是坚决不想在有自己排泄物的水里游动的。

“你在谈恋爱！”女人敏锐的第六感滴滴的响起了警报，Sif嘭地放下怀里的东西，有些发怒的吸着气。

“距离我和Jane分手已经快一年了，如果你是指这个的话。”Thor耸着肩说出口后才发现，自己居然单身这么久了，完全超出想象的久，果然是那个梦境的缘故吗？

“那你是想告诉我你有新的女朋友了？！”

“我不是这个意思。”

我只是最近养了条鱼而已。

或许不是而已。

“我不管你是在谈恋爱还是在干嘛，你能给我好好解释一下加那利的事情吗？”

“我会的，我保证。”举起双手投降的晃了晃，Thor也不知道要怎么说明白这件事，加那利群岛之前有人发现过人鱼的踪迹，虽然只是谣传，但Thor还是去看了看，然后在他下海去寻找魔法残留的壁垒时，意外地救了个家伙，谁能想到这位中年男士居然是CIA的特殊项目主管。

“你的信用额度正在透支。”

微笑着放弃回答的Thor利用他视线的余光瞟着屏幕拐角的小画面，正在鱼缸顶部歪头看电影的Loki突然肩膀一抖，敛起眉头的模样让探出水面的鳞片颤抖地竖立了起来。

面对着Sif的Thor猛地站起身，金发男人拿起外套跑出去时，甚至来不及和女秘书说清自己的去向。

转换到手机屏幕上的画面里，Loki已经紧紧贴上了玻璃外壁，在车子发动的同时，骤然向下降落的水位伴随着崩裂的玻璃让溅到水的镜头一片模糊。

虽然没有声音传来，但是镜头固定的位置内，哗啦啦冲刷着地板的水流中，趴伏在地上的人鱼昂起头，警惕的看向了外侧，在移动的脚步踏入到镜头时，对方已经发现了对准鱼缸的监控，漆黑的消音枪管射中了屏幕，Thor手机上的图像消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

在买下那栋别墅前，房屋中介给了Thor一个异常便宜的价格，因为周围所有的人都知道，这是一栋有名的鬼屋，早年曾经有一对夫妇在别墅居住过，两人一共生下了三个孩子，在大女儿意外淹死在屋内的泳池后，为了不触景伤情，夫妇把房屋抵押给了银行来偿还贷款，之后就不知所踪，不过这栋房子几经转手，最后到了Thor手里时，却越传越奇妙。

关于总是关不上的房门、到处滚动的弹珠、自己漂浮的洋娃娃什么的鬼片场景，不时会在屋内发生。

而中介人擦着汗的解说，Thor微笑着听了下去，最后直接拍手定下了屋子，等到两人离开时，金发男人才偷偷对着不停做鬼脸的小女孩挤了挤眼。

这个举动吓了小姑娘一跳，瞪大眼看着男人一点点把不属于屋子里的家具搬进来，初时还有些害怕的小幽灵到了现在，基本已经能和Thor达成一致，如果只有Thor一个人在家，那么她可以跑出来活动，因为巫师能看见自己，但是如果男人请了客人，她就必须乖乖地待在阁楼，为此Thor还专门给她搭了个堪称梦幻的小帐篷，里面的空间魔法是Hela动手施放的，而且女巫只要有空就会来给小女孩更新一下设备，这让顽皮了许久的Leah不会太过无聊地给Thor找麻烦。

本来还在阁楼睡觉的Leah被剧烈的声响吵醒时，屋外的天色还大亮着，揉着眼睛哈气连连的穿过三层的屋顶一路下飘，手里还抓着游戏手柄的Leah就像个沉迷游戏的问题儿童般颓废，不过她最近的确是迷恋上了一款射击类游戏，在打通关前，她决定将Thor、睡觉等都抛诸脑后。

“这是真的还是假的？”

循着声音直接从客卧的收藏画上探出脑袋，终于把眼睛拉开了一道缝隙的Leah哦着嘴被眼前的一幕惊到。

怪不得前段时间总是能听到乒乒乓乓的装修声，原来Thor在屋里做了个这么大的浴缸？！不过这是被打烂了吗？？

歪着脑袋绕到了正在说话的两个男人身后，Leah圆溜溜的大眼睛和Loki湖绿色的眼眸一经对上，一鱼一幽灵都吓得肩膀一耸，显然身为屋内房客的两位都不知道对方的存在。

“真是漂亮啊，这条尾巴。”带着黑色头套的男人握着手枪蹭了蹭脸，他也是受人所托，本来看到任务单时，他还以为是雇主的痴人说梦，结果这世界上还真有美人鱼，就不知道是天然的还是那些有钱人弄的下流玩意。

“别看了，赶紧带走吧。”直接震碎了鱼缸的男人摸着后颈，总觉得背脊凉凉的不舒服，这个屋子虽然装饰的简约又复古，但只要有点年纪的都了解这片富人区的历史，为了上位的小三淹死了情夫的孩子这种事，在他们那也是有名的笑话，听说那个吃不了兜着走的男人后来不但离了婚，而且还赔的倾家荡产，也不知道是真是假。

“好好好。”闷在头套里的燥热让男人止不住地出汗，握在手中的枪把打滑得厉害，男人捏着裤带从小包里取出了麻醉剂，趴伏在玻璃碎片和水流中的人鱼一身潮湿，凝挂在皮肤外的水珠缓缓地滋润着鳞片，在针头靠近到眼前时，Loki缩着脖子向后靠到了墙上，慢慢聚拢到胸前的银白色鱼尾在屋内微弱的光影下变得透明，仿若包裹着一层透明的薄膜般晶莹。

双手捏着另一个男人脑袋的Leah张大嘴哇地喊了出来。本来还趴在地上的人鱼在鱼尾渐渐消失变成两条人类的腿脚后，已经成功地坐了起来，被水色浸泡青白的皮肤外，滑腻的晶莹美的让人呼吸一窒，本来还想快点完成任务的男人只觉得眼前一花，僵硬在半空的手里，按动的针管似乎也随时间停滞了下来。

侧过头露出纤长颈项的人鱼舔着殷红的嘴唇小声地开口，那声音又轻又快，Leah低着头觉得自己心跳有点快，按理说她都死了，怎么还会有心跳的？？

“Loki。”开着车也不知道自己闯了几个红灯的Thor，鞋也没脱地跑上了楼，在监控黑屏时，男人第一次开始反省自己从来不学咒语的坏处，不然一个幻影移形他就能直接到家了。

“Thor！！！！！”迎接男人的不是熟悉的一脸水，而是小幽灵的熊抱脑袋，被Leah刺骨的寒意弄得背脊发颤的Thor，揪着小姑娘的衣服把人丢开，他现在脑子里都是小家伙尖锐的惨叫声，这声音，太有破坏力了。

虽然幽灵的身体并不能阻挡视线，毕竟它们是透明的，但Thor还是被室内的惨状弄的一愣一愣的，自己花费了不少功夫修建的豪华鱼缸正式宣告报废，而随之一起的还有室内一同泡水的地板，以及密密麻麻的玻璃渣。

在这堆残骸里，僵硬地跪在地上的两个闯入者，此时的造型也就短暂地吸引了一下Thor的视线。窝在墙角双臂抱膝的人鱼在听到响动后，扬起脑袋一脸思索地看了看男人，在确定对方没有傻了后，马上展开手臂，那姿势看的Thor心花怒放，不过他很快就反应了过来——人鱼他站不起来。

“他们怎么了？”脱下外套盖在Loki光溜溜的身体外面，穿过膝弯的手臂从一片玻璃渣中把人鱼捞起来时，Thor还不忘打量两个连眼神都呆滞了的家伙。

“声音。”勾着脚趾感受着自己的双腿，Loki眨着湖绿色的眼睛顽皮地努了努嘴，“人鱼的歌声可是不能用耳朵听的。”

“我该感谢你没有这么对我吗。”笑的一脸灿烂的男人低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭人鱼的发顶，这立刻引起了对方的不满，不过没了水和尾巴，Loki也不能以拍湿男人作为报复了。

“你居然在家里养了一条人鱼！”终于从歌声里回过神的Leah抱怨着喊出声，双手叉腰的样子又滑稽又可爱，在没有得到男人正面的回答后，小幽灵开始以Thor为圆心做起了环绕运动，她觉得自己失宠了，明明她才是这个房子里的第一房客。

“你居然连续打了三周的游戏，你是不想要眼睛了吗！”

“我不要了不要了！”捂着脸瞬间流出血泪的Leah哭嚎着表示着不满，“不就是玩个游戏吗，Thor你变了！”

“是是是，我变得不懂你了。”抱着Loki一脸无奈的“家长”Thor先把人鱼放到了自己房间的床上，然后按着小幽灵的脑袋示意对方帮忙看好那两个闯入者，他马上过来处理。

“你还爱我吗？”瘪着嘴继续大滴大滴掉着血泪的Leah一脸惊悚的问道。

“我爱你，快去吧。”

等捂着脸兴高采烈的小幽灵穿墙离开后，Loki脸上的嫌弃已经无需言语，直接满的溢出到了室内。深觉得自己是被误解了的男人刚想说些什么，人鱼已经抬起手掌制止了。

“我不会报警的。”这段时间每天没事就看看电影、翻翻电子书的Loki对于人类社会也有了大致的了解，像Thor这样的家伙都是三年起步最高死刑的，不过这个对幽灵不知道有没有用。

“她是被束缚在这个房子里的幽灵，因为一个人太久了，人类又看不到她，所以性格变得特别怪异，但是如果你和她聊聊天她就会很开心。”打开衣柜拿了套衣服出来的Thor叹着气感慨自己大概是洗不清这个误会了。

“嗯。”眨着眼睛一脸“我懂的，你不用再说了”的Loki乖巧地抬起手臂，让Thor能把衣服给他套上。

“变成这样会难受吗？”蹲下身捏了捏人鱼又白又嫩的脚掌，因为从来没用它走过路，触手的滑腻感弄的Thor裤裆发紧，现在他是越发的感受到自己完蛋了。

“只要身体里有水就行。”用力拍了拍自己的大腿，Loki歪着头表示没问题的，只是尾巴是一条，腿是两条，让他学会走路可能还是需要一段时间来铺垫的。

“把脚，对，就是你这个东西。”双手撑着内裤示意Loki把脚尖从里面插过去，不过习惯性并腿的人鱼果断把两个脚插进了一个洞里。

“分开你的腿。”张口说话到满脸燥热的Thor也不知道自己在脸红什么，明明他是如此正经又正常地在教对方穿衣服啊。

“难受。”靠在枕头堆里被Thor套上了内裤的人鱼扭着腰不舒服地甩了甩腿，鱼尾的时候可不用在外面裹任何东西的。

“我等会要找人来，你总不能光着吧，还是你又想去浴缸里窝着了？”尽管是昂着头的，在捏着Loki的细腰把内裤拉到位时，Thor还是不可避免地看到了那个人鱼的生殖器，必须说不愧是人鱼，那个尺寸也是非常可观了。

“不想，我想喝奶昔，Thor。”咬着下唇权衡了一下利弊，Loki还是绷着腿让Thor把裤子罩在了分开的尾巴外面。

“你从哪里知道的？”突然听到这个要求的男人第一反应是去摸手机，在给自己姐姐发了消息后，Thor又搜索了下附近有奶昔外卖的餐厅，还好不是很远。

“电影里看到的。”Loki觉得那奶呼呼的样子看起来很特别，而且主角很喜欢喝，“好喝吗？”

“很甜，非常甜，还齁人。”反正肉食动物Thor是不喜欢的，但是Hela貌似对甜食很是热爱，于是为了等会需要讨好的姐姐，Thor干脆下单了餐厅里最豪华的一套下午茶，里面各种琳琅满目的小点心他已经放弃去一个个挑选了，都来一份吧。

“这样吗。”Loki怀疑地眨着眼，然后被Thor从床上抱到怀里，感受着人鱼冰凉体温的Thor刚想发表下自己内心的感受，Sif一个电话成功冲破了男人心里的那点小企图。

“你跑哪去了！”

“我家进小偷了。”

“啊？那，丢什么贵重的东西了吗？”

瞟了眼还在怀里呼吸的人鱼，Thor昂着头表示，没丢没丢，就是碎了点家具。

“那要报警吗？”

“我这边已经在处理了，辛苦你把今天的工作整理一下，要签字的放我桌上，明天我上班时会一起搞定的。”

低头拉着衬衣领口往里看了看，在审视好了材料后，Loki晃着宽松的衣服袖子，一脸不舒服地在Thor怀里动了动，让男人后背一颤，有种瞬间被电流击中的快感，等挂了电话，Thor扶住了有点坐不稳的人鱼，脑子里嗡嗡地乱叫着，他现在开始明白那些猫奴痛并快乐着的感觉了。

◇◇◇◇◇

接到消息、到达别墅。Hela一个响指就做到了，这种魔力控制的能力是Thor所不具有的，所以他总觉得自己打不过Hela，尽管男人的魔力储备高得惊人。

“Hela姐姐！！！”许久没有看到对方的Leah一脸兴奋地扑到了女人面前，不过小幽灵也知道自己过寒的体温是对方所不喜欢的。

“下午好啊，亲爱的。”手指挑着小幽灵的下巴给了对方一个亲吻，瞬间炸裂的尖叫让雪白的一团在客厅里穿来窜去个不停，坐在沙发里抱着靠垫喝奶昔的Loki在三个眨眼的功夫对Hela做出了判断——这个女人不能惹。

“你居然会买点心？！”翘着腿坐到了Loki对面，黑发女人随手拿了块巧克力蛋糕放进嘴中，夹心的融浆淌在舌尖的甜蜜让她精神大振，不管Thor是找她来做什么的，Hela都决定少要点利息。

“这两个家伙来我这偷鱼。”一手一个直接把人从楼上拎了下来，在把还沉浸于歌声的男人放倒在Hela面前后，Thor吐着气接住了快要融化在空气里的Leah。

“我不是鱼。”已经喝完了三杯奶昔的Loki出口反驳道，“而且他们是受人所托。”

“你听到了？”手指戳了戳两个魂魄差点被人鱼勾出体外的倒霉蛋，Hela舔掉指尖的蛋糕屑直接一个摄神取念钻进了对方的脑海，没用上片刻就看完了全貌的女巫瘪着嘴无奈地摇了摇头。

“都怪你。”

“我？！”被突然点名的金发男人莫名其妙地缩了下脖子，这又有他什么事。

“怪你长得太显眼了。”晃着脑袋一脸恨铁不成钢的Hela深以为自己弟弟就该去做明星，凭他这身材、长相，那绝对是万里无一的。

“全纽约的亿万富翁里，谁有一头金发，身材高大，年纪又小，再想想你前段时间造鱼缸的工程，对方就算是傻子也知道人鱼在你这了。”

趁着姐弟两人互相说话的空档，Loki摸了个满是奶油的小蛋糕到手里，盘腿飘在身边的Leah托着脸正全神贯注地看着两人，虽然不是完全明白其中的意思，Loki还是通过观察看出了点什么，这两姐弟的魔力都很强大，但是Thor的那种强大更像是不知收敛地外泄，感觉上对方就是继承了丰厚财产，可完全不知道怎么去用的傻瓜。

用力咬着蛋糕的Loki气恼地哼了哼，如果都给自己该多好。

“是和我竞标的那个女人。”听完了Hela的描述，Thor马上反应了过来，这种黑市买卖的商品大多不合法，就算自己被偷了，也是没法报警处理了，对方就是看准了这点，在确定是自己买下了人鱼后就找了雇佣兵来这偷，谁想到Loki就算没有魔力，那也是货真价实的人鱼啊。

“来自5700万的怨念。”挑着眉头好笑地勾了勾手指，估计最让那个女人生气的就是Thor一口压到底的价格，在此之前她可是和另一个竞争者20万20万的加上来的，毕竟拍卖会规定的加价最少就是10万了，谁想到Thor这个傻大个会直接爆加了300万。

“我会处理的。”叹了口气的Thor揉着乱糟糟的金发思考着接下来的问题，其实这种事如果交给Hela可能女巫会直接抹掉对方的记忆，但是拍卖会这件事的确发生过，改变一个人相应的也要改变她身边人的，循环往复非常麻烦，而且他还不知道对方到底和哪些人提过。

“所以，等你搞定那件事后，早点把他送回海里吧。”

灰蓝色的眼尾扫落在了人鱼身上，被注视着的Loki打了个颤，头皮发麻地缩起了下巴，虽然不知道为什么？但他总觉得女人对他有着敌意？

“没问题。”轻松地提起了两个雇佣兵，Thor送着Hela到了门口，女巫在门廊的位置直接幻影离开，而Thor则是把人放进了后备箱，准备找个地方扔掉。

“你在这很久了吗？”听到汽车的发动声Loki就知道对方又离开了，在双脚着地试了几下都站不起来后，人鱼放弃地继续吃着自己的小蛋糕。

“很多很多年了，Thor搬来这里都有7年了。”揉着脸颊上的柔软，Leah轻飘飘地落到了Loki的身边，睁大眼好奇打量的模样还带有孩童特有的天真。

“我可以问你个问题吗？关于美人鱼的。”

“什么？”虽然一个人吃东西太过不懂分享，但是小幽灵也不需要食物的摄入，可以一个人包办一桌甜点的Loki现在非常满足。

“你听过小美人鱼的故事吗？”

“就是那个为了王子上岸，后来没有得到对方的爱，然后化成泡沫的那个？”作为一条人鱼，Loki学会了输入法后，第一个当然就是搜索“人鱼”了，除了那个又丑又难看的娃娃鱼，接下来能看到的就是关于这个童话故事的各种演绎。

“所以是真的吗？真的会变成泡沫吗？”

“会，不过并不是那么美丽的说法。”嚼着口中的蛋糕，Loki瘪着嘴角翻了个白眼，“而且根本没有那么严苛的要求，人鱼到了岸上后是可以自己变出双腿的，就像我这样。”

“那为什么会变成泡沫？如果这个传说是真的。”从小就浸泡在各色童话里的Leah好奇心完全被Loki勾搭了起来，尽管幽灵不会再脸红，她还是努力表现出了自己的兴奋，以至于头顶都开始冒烟了。

斜着眼看向了外侧，耳膜里震动的声响提示着去而复返的男人，Loki挤着眼狡黠的笑了起来。

“因为她爱上的人类不爱她了。”

“我回来了，Loki。”

金发男人大声的招呼掩盖了Loki的冷哼，虽然听明白了对方的意思，但Leah还是觉得人鱼在说出口的时候，脸上瞬间阴霾了一秒。

◇◇◇◇◇

找了个没有监控的拐角把雇佣兵丢下后，Thor又联系了自己常用的家政公司，毕竟他的别墅里还有一大滩的水和玻璃等着收拾呢，看样子他前段时间做的隔水层，现在唯一的作用就是不会把水渗到楼下来。

“等会会有很多人过来，要不要换个地方。”看着Loki扫荡了一半的点心，Thor蓦地发现自己原来投喂失败的原因——没有对症下药。这条人鱼居然是甜食爱好者。

“去哪里？”吃到五分饱的人鱼终于停下了自己的手，他现在觉得口渴，估计是蛋糕的干燥稀释了口腔内的水分造成的。

“给你做几件衣服。”拉着Loki的手晃了晃，自己的裤子长度还算适合，但是上衣就太大了，人鱼穿着就像盖了块毯子一样。

“Leah也想要新衣服。”

“当季新款的小裙子怎么样？”

“要三条。”竖起手指和男人打着商量的小幽灵在得到确定答案后，高兴地飘回了阁楼。

因为Loki暂时还没法站起身，Thor在地下室翻了个轮椅，然后把人鱼过长的头发绑了起来，拜男人手法过于粗暴所致，被薅下了头毛的人鱼拍开对方最后自己把头发梳好了。

在家里等了半个小时，家政公司的车子开过来后，Thor就先把人鱼和轮椅放到了车上，坐在轿车里什么都好奇的Loki东摸摸西摸摸地等着男人交待完，隔着玻璃感受到的知觉变得迟钝，在察觉到有人在看自己时，再抬头望去的视野里只剩下了来回搬运工具的工人，以及被植被挡住，正在门口说话的Thor。

摸着下巴回想了一秒那种感觉，Loki怀疑自己可能惹上了什么大麻烦，这已经是他今天第二次被人瞪了。

“接下来就拜托你们了。”和负责监工的金发女人说完，Thor微笑着在合同上签下字，之后等他回来验收完成就会从银行转账给家政公司。

“请放心，我们会把一切都收拾好的。”穿着职业套装的女人挽着金发到了耳后，微笑起的模样迷人又性感，虽然早已熟悉了这种套路，Thor还是很给面子的接下了对方的名片，只是塞进口袋后会不会再拿出来就不知道了。

“好了，我们出发吧。”钻到驾驶席坐好，转过头看向Loki那根已经系上的安全带，不知道为什么，Thor突然想到了Jane原来给他说过的，男人最性感的几个时刻，其中就有帮对方系安全带这个选项。

估计就算我真的这么做了，Loki也不会感觉到一丝一毫的心里波动吧。

人生第一次开始怀疑自我魅力的男人把车倒出了车库，然后朝着自己惯用的定制店开去。

其实和Odinson家族一样，生活在人类中的巫师不在少数，但因为巫师整体的基数很小，偶尔能遇到一个同类，那都是非常值得高兴的事情，Thor选的定制店里的老匠人就是一名巫师，看上去至少有五六十岁的老巫师，实际年龄大的吓人，如果不是Thor那双超凡脱俗的眼睛，估计就算是Hela也没法一眼认出对方的真实身份。

“Bob，下午好。”

“下午好，小朋友。”

推着眼镜坐在了一堆成衣前的老人笑眯眯地欢迎了男人的到来，不过和往常不同的是，金发男人不是一个人，而是推了个坐在轮椅上的漂亮青年，像他这种老店，一般的姑娘、小伙都是不喜欢的，所以他虽然知道Thor换过不少女朋友，但从来没带任何一个到过这里。

“能帮Loki做几套便服吗。”

“让我。”转过身在抽屉里翻找了一下，摸出了皮尺的老人慢吞吞地站起身，在绕过桌子走到Loki面前时，从鼻梁上压下来的眼镜暴露出了被遮挡住的双眼，喔着嘴一脸奇妙的老巫师发出了数声惊叹后，兴奋又开心的看了看Thor。

“我已经很多年没有看到活着的人鱼了。”

被老巫师的话弄的浑身不自在的Loki抬手扯了扯Thor的袖子，这是什么意思？难道还有死的人鱼？

“既然是人鱼的话。”松开了握在手里的皮尺，本应该掉落的小东西扭着金属夹扣的脑袋小蛇一样游到了Loki的身上，从领口试图往下钻空的时候，瞪视过来的Thor让小皮尺抖着屁股乖乖地退了出来。

“Bob原来是在政府部门工作的。”勾手示意靠在墙边的椅子自己跑过来，Thor坐下后向Loki解释道，“人类社会有部分的高层是知道巫师存在的，也有人试图研究过魔法生物。”

“那已经是很多年前的事了，因为你们的传说最复杂又最奇妙。”伸出枯槁的手指点了点人鱼的鼻尖，从皮肤下流淌过的晶莹让任何人看到对方，都会瞬间被这种天然的美丽所吸引，“我曾经看到过被捕捉的人鱼，人类在他们身上做了很多很多的实验。”

“接着他们就死了吗。”垂下眼帘望着手心里滑出的皮尺，Loki不知道要如何描述自己现在的心情，他从睁开眼的那一刻起，就丢了很多东西，Frigga告诉他那都是无关紧要的，但是总会有讨厌他的人鱼告诉他一些让人厌烦的事情。

作为人鱼女王，Frigga收养的人鱼并不只有他一个，但是大部分失去父母的人鱼都是因为50年前那起人类间互相斗争下的牺牲品。

“也有逃离的。”说道这个，老巫师就忍不住笑了起来，他还记得那个女孩和人鱼间的一切，虽然没有亲眼看到他们的离开，但想来结局应该是美满的。

“我渴了。”眨着眼没再就这个话题继续下去的人鱼，感觉自己的喉咙在燃烧，离开了水后，他的身体就总是很容易干涸。

“尺寸我已经有了，明天我会让人给你送到别墅去的。”

看着人鱼喝下了整整两升的净水后，老巫师笑眯眯地送走了两人，在店门关上的铃声停歇后，扶着眼镜的老巫师敲着太阳穴有些噎住地打起嗝来，活的时间越长记忆越多，他常常会把一些用不上的记忆抽离出脑海放到一边，不过，现在想来，这似乎不是Thor第一次带着人来他这做衣服。

上一次、上一次、上一次是什么时候？

闭上眼回想的老巫师只记得眼前闪过的花白花白的日光，在光线下Thor的金发灿然地燃烧着视野里的一切。

◇◇◇◇◇

在外吃了一顿大餐的Loki终于把自己之前饿的肚子给补了回来，因为心情好，人鱼还喝了点佐餐酒，上脸的酒精让Loki白皙到透明的皮肤外蒙上了淡淡的粉色，虽然进餐厅时，不少人都惊讶于这么年轻的人居然是个残疾，不过在颜值的加持下，更多的情绪都来自惋惜。

“喜欢吗？”Thor觉得自己现在就像个情窦初开的毛头小子，怎么追求自己喜欢人的方法似乎都欠缺了一点，而且他这算是爱屋及乌还是沉迷美色？！

见惯了纽约上流社会各色美人的Thor Odinson头一次为自己坠入爱河的原因感觉到头疼，这可不是好现象，他会舍不得把Loki放回去的。

“甜的。”舔着嘴唇上沾染的酒渍，人鱼兴奋得想要摇尾巴，在海里他可从来喝不到这种东西，就算打劫了海盗的船只，在分东西时，他也更注重一些珠宝，因为那些东西以后是可以做交易的，为了能让自己有魔力。

“还要吗。”伸手示意侍者再把酒杯加满，因为自身体质从来喝不醉的Thor完全不知道，人鱼其实是第一次喝酒，等他付账离开时，Loki已经眨着眼一点一点地快要睡着了。

开着车带着人鱼回到了别墅，从楼下看去还亮着灯的屋内让男人有些惊讶，他以为已经收拾完了。

关上车门绕到副驾驶把喝醉后就开始打瞌睡的人鱼抱了出来，本来就身体柔软的Loki现在就快要融化在Thor的怀里了，而且还是那种带着酒香的、湿漉漉的。

“欢迎回来，Odinson先生。”

打开门看到站在眼前的金发女人，Thor有些吃不准对方的意思，听这个动静，应该是已经收拾完了。

“还有事吗？Amora？”

“只是想请你验收一下成果。”金发女人歪过头收敛的神情在看到Thor臂弯里的人鱼后微微松动，不过男人也没有给她继续看下去的机会。

“我会在之后给你们公司做出反馈的。”

“好的，祝你愉快。”脸上的笑容不变，在放下了报告单和账单后，Amora侧身绕过了Thor走了出去。

踩着七八公分的细跟高跟鞋，女人走出了十几米后，身边的空间突然扭曲了一秒，从黑暗里伸出的一只手扯住了她的胳膊，接着“啪”地消失在了原地。

已经带着Loki上楼的Thor并没有注意到在自家门口消失的Amora，睡得并不老实的人鱼甩着尾巴——现在是两条腿，扭来扭去的架势像要和谁打架，不过在Thor这就是撩火的节奏。

身体内撕扯的疼痛随着摔落在地的钝响引来了Amora的喊叫，摸着头发从地上爬了起来，金发女人看着眼前瞪视着自己的Hela，一时尴尬得不知道把手放到什么地方。

“你居然还敢回来。”抱着手臂歪头打量着眼前伪装过的女人，虽然不知道对方用了什么办法掩盖掉了魔力，但血脉是改变不了的，她在Thor身边设置的驱逐咒今天一天都响个不停，本以为是有什么特别的家伙，没想到是这个女人回来了。

“Hela，不，Hela大人，请听我说…”

“说什么？”蹲下身掐住了女巫精美漂亮的脸蛋，在指腹下崩溃的伪装开始剥离，其实对于Amora，Hela并不会感到痛恨，但是她厌恶对方可能会带来的麻烦。

“我做了个预知梦，我最近一直、一直都在做梦。”

“哦，那又怎么样，你是个强大的女巫，做梦不是很正常吗。”

“但是。”额头冒汗的吞咽下了口中的咸涩，Amora知道就算Hela放过了自己，如果Odin知道她回来了，那肯定不会是警告那么简单了，“这个梦关于Thor。”

她爱了这个男人一辈子，她一辈子都在想方设法得到对方。

“我梦到Thor死了，他胸口在溢出着鲜血，周围是海岸，他躺在那里，我不能、我不能看着他死。”

“错了。”松开手任由女巫倒在了地上，Hela站起身拍了拍手，“你已经杀死他一次了，现在还要再来第二次吗？别忘了你曾经做过的，如果他想起来，你觉得他还会放过你吗。”

“可是他没有死！”双手撑着地面大喊了出来，Amora知道那有多可怕，但Thor活下来了，那条人鱼最后怎么样她并不关心，也不会去关心，Odin抹掉了Thor的记忆，那是为了保护自己的儿子，而她回来也是一样，她想要保护对方。

“但是你让他失去了挚爱，我可以清楚的告诉你，Thor是什么样的人，我比你更清楚，你让他痛失所爱，他绝对、绝对不会原谅我们任何一个人。”

靠太阳太近是会被融化的，这个道理，谁都应该明白。

◇◇◇◇◇

Loki做了个梦，或许是梦，他不确定，因为他听到了海水声，那种有条不紊、静谧而咸涩的海风吹拂到了脸上，他张开双臂，从身体内升腾出的热度正在灼烧着双颊和皮肤，他摸着咽喉，呼吸出来的气体都带着苒苒的燥动，接着他低下头，看到了自己的尾巴。

银白色的，每一片鳞片都闪着惑人的荧光，手指触碰上去的感觉不再是冰凉而滑腻的。

那有些粗糙，而且炙热。

人鱼捧着脸觉得自己周围的光景在晃动，他皱着眉思考着，但还没等他想明白梦境的含义就被一股粗暴的晃动摇散了。

他的梦境噼里啪啦地崩坏着，在蔚蓝和黑暗之后，是夹杂着汗水味的喘息，Loki睁开眼，用力眨了几下，还是没有弄明白现在的情况。

“Loki？”

他听到那个金发大个子迟疑又不确定的问询，那个笼罩在身下的硬度让Loki有些茫然，手掌在温热的柔软上捏了两下，从身下传来的呻吟彻底打破了人鱼的脑神经，他发现自己居然骑在了那个巫师的身上。

“你、先下来。”单手捂着额头，Thor现在真想把这条惹火的小人鱼掀翻到床上，然后直接大火烹调烤了吃掉，不但自己骑上来，居然还抓着他的胸口发出那种腻人的声音，是个男人都忍不住好吗。

“Thor…”皱着眉头掀起了身上穿着的衣服，在看到内裤里支棱起来的阴茎后，Loki已经可以确定一件事——他在发情。

人鱼的发情一年会有两次，那大多是在春天和秋天，现在应该是在秋天的日子吧？

因为没法准确的算到自己的时间，Loki掀着嘴唇双手从Thor结实的胸肌上挪开后，撑着身体的膝盖开始试图离开男人硬邦邦的阴茎。

而根本不知道自己是怎么爬上来的人鱼，在发情时身体发软的滑动下，刚刚离开一点又自己坐了下去，这次不止Thor要忍到爆发，连Loki也有点收不住的难捱。

他居然在渴望这个巫师？！

莫名其妙地被身体内燃起的欲望弄得下身湿润，Loki扶着Thor的腹肌急促地喘息着，吞咽下喉咙的唾液并不能减少体内烘烤而起的热度，他现在就像个饥饿的海蚌，张开着硬壳迎接着外来者的入侵。

“Thor。”抓着男人掩盖在面前的双手，汗湿的金发下，湛蓝的瞳孔内布满了血丝。

并不是只有他一个人感觉到了。

这个想法让人鱼有了底气，他握着男人的手掌放到了腿上，弯下腰的动作让被内裤包裹住的臀肉挪动着磨蹭在了硬挺的阴茎外。

“做吧，做吧，Thor。”如果这是他所需要的，那么就去汲取。

Loki从来不觉得自己拥有过什么，无论是魔力、尊严、骄傲，这些在没有实力的范畴下都是不存在的，就连这个救了他的男巫也是有所目的的。

但Thor做的太好了，每一点、每一滴都太好了，他找不出毛病，甚至会为对方过于温柔的举动而感到心动。

这是个糟糕的假设，人鱼上岸后爱上的第一个人类如果不爱他，他就必须立刻回到海里。

关于美人鱼的爱情永远没有童话里那么美好而绚烂。

“我也觉得，没有第二种选项了。”

双手托着Loki的后背向前压下了身子，Thor挺立在内裤里的阴茎挤弄在了人鱼的腿间，那块湿润的巢穴正在引诱着他靠近。

“我想喝水，Thor。”

身体落回到了柔软的床垫中，Loki浑身发汗的扭动着，他快要被热熟了，这种感觉非常不好，从毛孔里蒸溶出来的体液正在不断榨干着自己，他快要没法控制自己的身体了。

“你要被自己烤干了吗。”好笑的拿过床头摆着的水杯，在把喝醉的Loki放下后，Thor就摆好了这些，以防人鱼晚上想要喝，结果他借着客卧被淹的空档，偷偷在自己房间想要占个便宜的晚上，就碰巧遇到了发情中的人鱼。

也不知道这算倒霉还是幸运。

一口闷下了杯子里的液体，俯下身堵住了人鱼启开的双唇，灌入喉咙的冰凉让失水的身体发抖得拱成了半圆，手掌摸索地掀起了穿在外侧的衣服，堆积到了脖颈的布料让胸口发凉地起伏着。

Thor发烫的唇舌顺着脖颈用力地吸吮了下来，人鱼布满了汗液的皮肤外，带着海洋的气味，他舔着锁骨处的凹槽，在指腹下肿胀起来的乳头艳艳的硬成了两颗石子，揪着床单的人鱼昂着下巴，纤长的脖颈下吞咽的喉结被男人啃落上了牙印，接着就是胸口，吸舔着乳珠的唇舌弄的Loki腰窝发麻，从胸口皮肤上扩散开的酸痒弄的下身抽搐，他被勒得难受了，抬起的大腿贴着Thor的侧腹动了动。

男人收回了打转在肚脐上的拇指，扯开内裤的指尖肏进了湿淋淋的屁股缝里，夹在里面的小洞湿湿软软地接受着硬物的侵入，被解放出来的阴茎弹到了Thor的胸口，泌出着前液的头部一颤一颤的抖动着。

在人鱼平坦的小腹上落下着亲吻，憋得下身快要爆炸的Thor深吸了一口气，然后被弥漫在空气里的气味迷得有些神魂颠倒。

Loki从身体里挥发出的体液和哈出的气体让屋内的光影投射出了水波的迷离。如同一浪盖过一浪的水痕，在眼前、周身、皮肤外扩散着，而浸透在粼粼海水中的人鱼晶莹的发着微光，Thor没法自控地吻着对方，吞咽下唾液后搅动的舌尖占据着对方口中的一切。

握在手里的阴茎又戳又弄地挤到了臀瓣中，Thor啃噬掉了Loki小声的抱怨，那似乎是在说着酸涩，被分开成两条的鱼尾正在向着另一个极限展开着，人鱼并不习惯这种感觉，好像被按住了尾巴骨无法动弹的僵硬。

“会、会疼吗？”虽然没有和人鱼交配过，但Loki总还是知道过程的，而且Thor的生殖器一点也不比族群里那些雄性的要小，现在那个大块头就磨蹭在身后的入口处，他想到那些人鱼在发情期后的谈话。

什么会死？太疼了？感觉要撕裂…

会这样吗？

湖绿色的瞳孔里湿漉漉的蒙着水汽，快要被自己制成鱼干的Loki还没得到男人肯定的回答，对着穴口挤进的龟头已经彻底撑开了尾巴骨里的一点，他咬着嘴唇发疼地抓上了Thor厚实的背脊，那像阿波罗雕像般的躯体覆盖在了身上，仿佛拱起的山峦，而他是被山势切割开的一条河道，无法动弹却分流而行。

“放松点宝贝，你这样我是进不去的。”手掌“啪啪”地拍着Loki软弹的屁股，湿弄在掌心的体液现在也被汗水黏糊成了一团，刚刚进了个头部的阴茎被人鱼收紧的下身卡得死死的，那湿热的柔软掐灭了Thor脑子里最后的火苗，他现在只想把这条人鱼按在床上操干到天亮，其它的事、明天的事、都等以后再说吧。

“放松…哪里？”小口吸着气的胸口微微发抖地碰撞在了Thor的胸腔外，紧贴在一起的上半身让他们心跳交融，揉捏着人鱼腰身的男人狠吸了两口气，然后抱着滑腻腻的Loki坐起了身，向下一沉的姿势带着湿润的体液瞬间吞下了大半的茎体，被卡得喉咙一疼的人鱼红着眼角哼了哼。

他是真的疼了，身体里被填满的充实挤压着神经和腰窝，Loki坐不住地靠进了男人的怀里，托在对方掌心的屁股随着向上顶弄的动作被揉捏得发红，彻底被阴茎打开了的下体开始像蚌肉般吸吮着男人的坚硬。一下下送到最深的头部顶弄着柔软的内腔，根本找不到节奏的人鱼眼眶湿润的被男人搂在怀里大力地操干着，落在耳边的喘息渐渐加速到了低吼，射进了身体内的精液让体温偏低的人鱼有种被烫到的错觉。

抽出体外带出的精液淌到了床单上，男人按着Loki两条又细又长的大腿，压到胸口的姿势让屁股不由自主地抬了起来，吞吐着浊液的小穴外虽然红肿了一圈，但并没有出血，想来以人鱼那超强的自愈能力，这个空档里应该也恢复了。

“还疼吗？”调笑着把滚烫坚硬的阴茎再次捣进了人鱼湿软的深处，一阵阵缩紧的快感让Thor舒服得喘了口气，他已经很久没有体会过这种性爱的快感了，就像要把灵魂都吸附进去一样。

“不…深一点…再深一点…”张着嘴胡乱的抓着男人绷紧的手臂，Loki也不知道自己到底在渴望什么，至少现在他想要的只是Thor。

“我会把你肏到生小鱼的。”

亲着Loki哭得乱糟糟的眼角，Thor挺着腰粗粝地进出，这让摩擦挤弄出的快感中又夹杂了一丝疼痛，但那种又麻又痒的感觉弄的Loki一次次射精又一次次勃起，甚至肏得大腿根都痉挛起来。被抱着跪趴在床上的人鱼在男人不知收敛的撞击下撅起屁股榨取着对方的精力，魔法生物在性欲上的持久比人类是要远远超过的。

虽然被弄得肚皮、股间都溢满了精液，大腿上淌下的汗水和液体都干涸成了白色的乳痕，Loki还是觉得少了点什么。

最后一次冲刺在了Loki的腿间，在射精后，金发男人摸着人鱼湿漉漉海藻般的黑发，轻声地说道。

“我爱你。”

撑着眼皮，脑子里一片混乱的Loki吐了口气，他朦胧地发现身体里的躁动开始平息了，那种怪异的热度正在消失，这和他经历过的任何一次发情期都不一样，他好像在找什么，又好像弄丢了什么，接着他又找到了，然后紧紧地握住。

在闭上眼睡着前，他想着——至少这样就不用立刻回到海里了。

因为这个巫师是爱他的，而他…

被搂在怀里的人鱼紧紧地贴在了胸口，Thor倒回到床里时感觉到周身水雾的散退，仿佛一场梦境走到了尽头，而胸口伤疤内的疼痛开始大吵大闹地喧嚣了起来。

Thor又回到了那个梦里，他在水波中起伏，温暖又舒适，当那条金绿色的鱼尾落到眼前时，他伸手去摸，奇妙的是他居然摸到了，而且随着扭头的视野，他居然看到了鱼尾上的躯体，雪白透明的皮肤。

不，那是，在消失的…

手掌穿过了渐渐斑驳的皮肤，停留在掌心的泡沫一枚一枚的被吹散，Thor睁大眼，视野里的面容熟悉得让他有些不可置信，从胸口传来的疼痛一下下牵动着神经，在低头看到那个插在胸口的匕首时，Thor惊醒了过来。

侧卧在身边的微凉让他的喘息被压抑在了近乎无声的阶段，枕在了小臂上的脑袋因为挪动而晃了晃，在找到舒服的位置后又再次平息了下去。

摸着Loki细腻的黑发，Thor抬手按了按左胸口的伤疤——这里，在梦中，被一把匕首刺穿了。他感觉到了疼，但那种疼痛却并不完全是来自伤口的。

躺回到床褥中的男人睁着眼再也难以入睡，他想要回到梦里，却又害怕继续往后所看到的，那个握着匕首的人鱼，他太熟悉了，就躺在身边、在眼前，他听着对方的呼吸、心跳，亲吻过他的嘴唇、皮肤，他们交缠过，结为一体。

而后呢？为什么Loki要握着匕首杀了自己？


	3. Chapter 3

第二天一早，Thor上班前，客厅的桌上就多了个包装精美的大盒子，撕开外层的绸带，内里按照外套、内搭、裤子一块块摆好的样子就知道是老巫师送来的。

拿着盒子回到房间，被留在浴室里扑水的人鱼正抱着自己的大尾巴研究，从Thor这个角度看过去，位于肚脐之下，藏匿在银白色鳞片里的小口翻开着粉色的壁肉，尽管不想脑子里满是黄色废料，Thor还是认真地考虑了下如果他们俩在水里，可以做点什么。

前提是让他先搞明白那个梦里所看到的，首先他知道这不是个预知梦，没有哪个预知梦可以一梦这么多年的，但是在梦里他总是没法触碰到人鱼的任何部位，可遇到Loki后，他不但能看到人鱼的脸，还顺利地被捅了一刀。

“新衣服到了。”走到浴缸旁边摸了摸人鱼翘起来的尾巴，被触到了鳍尖的Loki“啊”了一声，鼻头发红地瞪着Thor——这是可以随便乱摸的吗。

“你身上还有哪里没被我摸过。”好笑的拿过蓬头开水，慢慢转温的水流洗刷着人鱼漆黑的头发，挤在手心里的洗发水在头顶打出着泡泡，被融化下的泡沫弄到了眼睛里，Loki眯着眼用力吹了两下，舀在掌心的泡沫瞬时被吹得飘了起来，一个接一个的，也不知道人鱼是用了什么方法。

等Thor把Loki头上的泡沫冲干净后，浴室里已经飘满了人鱼吹出来的泡泡，有大有小，一个个还都顽皮得不行，在男人伸手去抓时就自个儿一抖一抖地跑远了。

“你会变成泡沫吗？”拿过浴巾把已经搓干净的人鱼捞了出来，Thor看着这漫天的泡泡，在他开门时直接跑到了走廊上，而坐在怀里的人鱼也不老实，竖着指尖又吹了两下，这下泡泡们立时欢腾的开始在大厅里跳舞了。

“不会。”眨着眼确定地回答道，Loki捏着还在滴水的头发尖转着眼珠想了想，如果Thor变心了，他会马上回到海里去，所以变成泡沫这种传说只能留给人类自己去幻想了。

“哇——好漂亮！”从天花板上穿下来的小幽灵一看到这个场景马上就亢奋了起来，花白透明的身体穿过了一个个大大小小的泡沫，幽灵的寒意让泡泡在掌心冻结了一秒，那像被抓住的水晶球，在松开手后迅速地下坠，又在碎裂之前恢复成了原来的模样，继续慢悠悠地飘着。

“我要去上班了。”把人鱼擦得半干放到了床上，床边是已经固定好的轮椅，Bob做好的衣服被Thor一件件地铺开，任由人鱼的喜好来挑选，虽然觉得这样抱来抱去也没什么不好，但为了行动方便，Thor觉得教人鱼走路或许要提上日程了。

“再见。”拉着Thor的领带逼着对方弯下腰来，Loki学着电影里看到的，给了对方一个告别吻。

摸着脸笑得极其怪异的男人在走出大门时，屋内飘来飘去的小幽灵还和泡泡玩得非常开心。

快活了一天的Thor在到达办公室的瞬间，就被堆满了桌子的文件吓了一跳，什么时候他手下的公司有这么多的事需要处理了？！

“Sif？”

“她今天请假。”端着咖啡还没醒觉的Fandral打着哈气说道。

“我批准了吗？”难道他的首席秘书请假不用和自己说？

“假单在桌上，她说你会批的。”而且看那个架势，女秘书应该是不堪重负准备撂挑子了。

从一堆堆的文件夹里翻出了假单，Thor看了眼上面的起止时间，心里本来还在起起伏伏的小甜蜜瞬间苦涩了起来，这可是一个月的年假啊，这个时候请了岂不是之后所有的活都要自己干了？

“把这些。”看了一个早上的文件终于把其中没有整理的部分挑了出来，Thor揉着发胀的脑子让Fandral把这些送去秘书部让他们处理，等下面报上方案了再给他。

“和政府的合作案怎么办？”这件事是Sif跑路前唯一交待给Fandral的，其它的工作其实只是女秘书找来为难自己Boss的，毕竟对方那一谈恋爱瞬间丢魂的举动，已经许久没有发生过了——你可以不接受我的爱意，但是你不能阻止我吃醋啊。

“我亲自去谈吧。”作为一个隐姓埋名的巫师，Thor是一点也不想和政府高层机构，特别是中情局这样的地方扯上关系的，那些藏匿于档案和历史中不为人知的实验，除了魔法生物也是有巫师的。

打定了主意后，Thor从抽屉的名片夹里翻出了对方的电话，这是他在加那利救起男人后被塞到手里的，如果想要拒绝，那约在一块吃个饭然后详细谈谈会比较好。

“喂，你不会真的像Sif说的，谈恋爱了吧。”叼着从秘书部混来的棒棒糖，Fandral也不知道要如何评价Thor现在的模样，说显眼也不是多么厉害，但要是一起熟悉的人还看不出来那就有点说不过去了。

“这么明显吗。”摸着脸奇妙地瞪大了眼，Thor搓着自己早上修整过的胡子，毛茸茸的有些扎手，和Loki的皮肤完全不同，人鱼那个手感比剥开的水煮蛋还要光嫩。

“你在想什么？！”还没完全从对方真的谈恋爱的这点惊讶里爬出来，Fandral一个眨眼的功夫，Thor那个微妙的笑意就让他很想对着那个脑袋瓜子狠拍下去，但是他不敢啊，他打不过这家伙啊。

“所以到底是哪个漂亮姑娘能突然俘获你，要知道你自从和Jane分手后，就一直没再正正经经的和什么人交往过了。”

“可能不算。”因为这次的不是人类，摸着胡子的Thor迟疑的说道。

“难道你是玩玩？不能吧，你什么时候也这么渣了？”从小标榜英伦绅士风度的Fandral最讨厌的就是有钱人玩女人，当初Thor合作的那个家伙就是纽约有名的花花公子，虽然后来改好了，但是Fandral还是不待见对方。

“你想到哪里去了。”他就算想深入了解、长久交往，也要Loki同意才行啊，那滚了一次床单的情意在人鱼眼里到底算什么，他现在还没搞清楚呢。

“别告诉我你是一厢情愿，人家毫不领情。”

“可能也没这么糟糕。”说到这里，Thor下意识的看了下电脑屏幕，好吧，监控已经被打坏了，他连Loki在家干什么都不知道。

“要我给你分析分析吗。”虽然Thor没有那么糟糕，但是在Fandral看来，会看不上这家伙的人，可能世界上还没出生吧，就算一开始不喜欢Thor大大咧咧的性格，在长久的相处下也会一点点被对方吸引，这就是一种亲和力，或者说万象的引力。

“这件事你就别想了，先给我去订餐厅吧。”叹着气把那份详尽的合作报告丢到了Fandral的面前，之前关于安保训练的工作Sif已经完美解决了，现在又丢来了更复杂的，这个中情局的家伙只是想报答自己的救命之恩吗？

◇◇◇◇◇

发出的晚餐邀请很快就得到了回复，Thor在看了一下时间后，决定先回别墅换个衣服，在Sif休假后，公司已经没有第二个人敢于质疑自家Boss任何不合常规的举动了。

“你会让我以为你要去会面的是个惊世绝俗的大美人呢。”一边整理着自己手里的工作，一边吐槽着Thor难得矫情的举动，毕竟现在对方身上穿着的，可是足以迷倒秘书部那群女人的定制款，就算不回去做个整理，也已经帅得让人牙酸了。

“说不定呢。”比如自己别墅里的那条鱼，按着正常人的审美来看，Loki的长相干净又英俊，一双湖绿色的眼珠比Thor见过的任何珠宝都要迷人，而除去这些之外的，人鱼本身自带的气质，那是从海底深处喷涌而出的神秘与特殊，一般人还真的抵御不了那种诱惑。

一天之内吃惊太多，Fandral觉得自己被喂了一吨的狗粮，然而他还没见到事件的另一位主角。

回到别墅的Thor一打开门就看到一地潮湿的细小泡沫，显然他早上走时剩下的泡泡已经全部阵亡在了地板上。

“Loki？Leah？”出声喊着屋内唯二的两位房客，第一个给出响应的就是小幽灵了，从二楼墙壁里钻出半个身子的Leah伸手对着Thor招了招。

“在这里。”笑嘻嘻地给了金发男人一个开心的表情，看样子鱼和幽灵相处得不错。

踩着泡沫上了楼，打开的房门内，立体音效的喇叭正在一刻不停地播放着射击的枪响声，终于找到人陪自己一起玩游戏的Leah正握着操纵杆叽叽喳喳地大喊着，穿着衬衣下身又变回了鱼尾的Loki也全神贯注地盯着瞄准镜。

在Leah尖叫着说要死了的时候，鱼尾激动地拍打着地毯，啪啪的敲击声弄得Thor哭笑不得，看着被丢到一边的裤子，显然人鱼很不喜欢这种被包裹住的感觉，趁着没人就干脆鱼尾化了。

“或许我该给你买几条裙子。”盘腿坐到了Loki身后，从两侧环绕过的手臂握着人鱼的手指，拨弄操纵键的动作让已经残血的角色成功躲避过了一轮猛攻，这让角色已死的Leah激动地举起了双手，只要Loki成功通关了，他们俩也算是赢的。

“裙子不是女人穿的吗？”嘴里含着奶糖的人鱼竖起了尾巴尖一晃一晃的开心得不行，也不知道是打游戏乐的还是想到自己穿裙子的模样。

“你是人鱼。”

“我是雄性人鱼。”彻底把手里的键位让给了Thor，Loki靠在男巫怀里有一搭没一搭的说着话。

“男人也有穿裙子的。”觉得自己有必要把苏格兰裙的历史普及给Loki听的Thor成功通关了。

“赢啦。”在屋内蜷成一个白色小球般弹动着，Leah乐完还不忘和Loki来个击掌，显然小幽灵已经忘记了最后的功臣应该是Thor才对。

“Thor今天下班好早啊。”捧着脸奶声奶气地说着话，Leah已经在今天的相处中，顺利和Loki结成了玩游戏联盟，介于他们两个都没法离开这个屋子。

“我回来换衣服，晚上要出去吃饭，所以你今天吃了什么？”蹭着人鱼的发顶等对方把小毯子拉了过来，被盖住的鱼尾慢慢缩短成了双腿，虽然已经存在了几十年，但还是孩童心性的Leah捂着脸尖叫着跑开了，那样子明显不是惊吓而是兴奋。

“吃了…”搂着Thor的脖子自己站起来的人鱼心情愉快的向对方展示着自己今天的成果。

“你可以走路了？！”握着Thor的手心自己走了几步后，Loki昂起下巴矜持地点了点。

“慢慢地。”不过走完了，Loki就觉得腿软，所以他在练习成功后就变回了鱼尾放松放松。

“太棒了。”搂着人鱼对着眼睑亲了两口，Thor觉得自己如果以后被捅了，那肯定是因为舍不得放对方回海里去。

“戳。”推开了Thor毛茸茸的下巴，Loki皱着鼻头想把身体远离对方，这个巫师简直像喝多了生发剂一样，全身上下的毛发都多得让人不爽。

“昨晚你可不是这么说的。”手掌色情的揉了揉人鱼裸露的大腿，被衬衣掩盖的两团肉丘软腻的包裹在了掌心里。

“你的发情期到了吗？”低头看了看已经抵到自己大腿上的硬物，人鱼没想到人类的发情期是这么频繁的。

“可以这么理解。”反正已经不是第一次骗鱼了，Thor驾轻就熟地把人鱼往衣帽间里拐，口上说着是回来换衣服的，不过最后也的确是需要换衣服了。

对着衣帽间的镜子把小人鱼操得浑身发红，只是拉开拉链的西装裤上被Loki的体液染的一块一块的，掰开的屁股缝里，金卷的耻毛摩擦的穴口通红，发烫的乳头挤压在了冰凉的试衣镜上，男人从背后完全撑开了双腿的姿势，让Loki发疼地喊了两声。

虽然被肏的小洞都没法合拢了，人鱼还是忍不住在男人抽离出身体时，遗憾地叹了口气，他觉得挺舒服的，不是来自快感，而是身体里的某个地方。

“晚上我们再继续。”亲了亲人鱼潮红的脸颊，出了一身汗，连裤子都报废了的巫师冲了个澡后终于还是出门了，再不把那个粘手的小人鱼放下，他大概就要爽约对方了。

“Loki不舒服吗？”等Thor走了，Leah又从自己的小帐篷里飘了下来，卧在床上皱着眉头的人鱼看起来很难受的样子。

“我…”闭着眼努力的把自己缩成了一团，Loki揪着胸口的衣服艰难地喘着气，他的身体里有什么在抗拒，抗拒着亲密的关系，但他很清楚的记得，记得在情潮里上瘾般的满足。

那像两股看不清的东西，把他拉扯着分向了两侧，而且越来越远。

“…也许。”双腿扑腾着变回了鱼尾，Loki茫然的抱紧了还留有Thor气味的枕头，软软的棉褥缝隙里，一根麦穗般柔韧的金发安静地躺在了手中。

“…我该回去了。”

海之女神正在召唤着自己的驻民。

Loki轻轻的说完了这句话，胸口里被鲨鱼撕咬般的疼痛让他鼻头发酸，这很糟糕，非常的。

◇◇◇◇◇

Thor和Douglas约的是七点，等他到达餐厅时，订下的位置上，穿着整齐的中年男人正在整理着餐巾，Thor在侍者的引导下走了过去。

“晚上好，Odinson先生。”站起身友好的表示了下欢迎，Douglas布满了细纹的眼角让笑意藏匿得几不可见，不过Thor也没有太过关心对方的心情，他现在还在想着要怎么拒绝这个接下来的合作。

“抱歉来晚了。”解开了第二颗纽扣坐到了椅子上，Thor点头示意可以上菜了。

“我习惯把每一件事做在前面一点。”晃着杯子里醒过的红酒，男人举杯和Thor碰了一下，这是他们今晚第一次的交谈。

“这是个好习惯。”Thor同意对方的观点。

第一道上桌的是加了黑胡椒、蜂蜜、乳清和油醋的沙拉。

Thor对吃草的兴趣不大，就算这是个味道不错的草，他也只是象征性的动了动叉子。

倒是Douglas很喜欢这里的芝麻菜，等到金枪鱼上桌时，那一小碗的沙拉已经被男人吃掉了大半。

“我是个素食者。”

男人说出这句话时，Thor切割着鱼肉的刀叉停顿了下来，在此之前他完全没有听对方提过。

“我每周都会去健身房保证足够时长的运动量。”

第三道菜是玉米汤，Douglas捏着餐巾擦拭过了盘子的边缘，然后拿起勺子舀了一口。

“Douglas先生很注重自己的身体吗？”

“当然，毕竟人类本身就是个脆弱的个体，比之那些长寿的族群来说。”

垂着眼帘看向了盘子里被压溅开的果汁，点缀用的柚子片在刀尖的摩擦下变得稀烂，Thor没有立刻接上对方的话，之前对于合作产生的疑惑，现在正在一点点解开，对方到底是什么时候看出问题的？

“不用感到惊慌，Odinson先生，我要感谢你在加那利的帮助，如果不是你把我救起，大概我也会成为那些人鱼歌声诱惑下的倒霉蛋。”拿起手边叠成了船形的餐巾，抖开后擦过嘴角留下的污迹，这个动作让Thor坐直了身体。

“这只是看到溺水者，所有人都会有的反应。”

“是吗？”男人睁大眼微笑地摇了摇头，或许是，但如果说Thor毫不知情，他是不相信的。

“我原来的工作是审问。”抬起手让侍者撤掉了吃完的盘子。主食是茄汁意面，里面妆点用的番茄被切成了散开的花心，Douglas用刀尖戳起了它，然后放进了嘴里。

“你似乎并不好奇我口中说的长寿族群和人鱼呢，Odinson先生。”

如果心里的想法可以具象化，Thor现在大概会拿着个锤子去砸一砸对方的脑子，他当然不好奇了，因为他自己大概就属于对方口中的长寿族群之一，而人鱼，他家里现在就躺着一个。

“不如直接告诉我吧，Douglas先生提出的那些合作是对我的试探吗？”

“不，那是感谢，而且在审核了Odinson先生背后的公司后，我也觉得你是最合适的合作人选。”

看来我已经被底朝天地查过一遍了。尽管很想翻个白眼表示自己的不满，但Thor还是尽量压下了那种心情，他不知道对方了解到了什么地步，是否连他买了条人鱼的事情都已经清楚。

“这样说吧，我愿意用我手里的这些合作项目零回馈为筹码，请你把那条买下的人鱼，交给我怎么样。”

如果Thor现在的脑子足够好用的话，他就会计算出对方给出的价格已经远远超过了他买下Loki所花的，虽然这些钱不会立刻都反馈到自己的钱包里，但是持续价值和发展性却是不可估量的，如果对方要的不是他的人鱼，也许Thor会好好考虑一下。

“我没想到你会提出这个要求。”睁大眼的Thor在暴怒和冷笑间转换着，就像Hela说的，也许他太过显眼了，他所做的很多事都成了不公开的事实，不管是秘密的还是不可曝光的，至少目前在Douglas眼里，Loki只是他买回家的一条宠物鱼，如果价格足够，他是可以把对方舍弃出去的。

“因为这实在是个很难得的买卖啊。”手里的资料停留在了80年，在那之前虽然科技水平还不足够，但留下的档案依旧让Douglas心动不已，他需要找到一个可以继续这场研究的生物，那将会成为人类不可逾越的一场伟大变革。

而他将成为其中最大的功臣之一，和这些只知道花钱玩乐的家伙不同，他会被记录在文明的历史上，永远的。

“如果Douglas先生对此有研究的话，就该知道人鱼实在是一种非常凶残的生物。”

“当然。”抿着嘴微笑起来的男人插着手对此给予了肯定，不然他也不会在加那利被对方弄得船翻人亡，要是Odinson没有及时出现，大概他也要葬身鱼腹了。

“可以给我两天时间吗，我总要为自己的钱包做些保护工作。”拿起手边的酒杯比了个碰杯的姿势，在叮当的撞击脆响后，Thor嘴里扩散开的酒精变成了毒药般辛辣的苦涩。

Douglas的微笑现在看来真是刺眼得厉害，对方以为自已不相信合作的公平性，而Thor想到的却是家里那条又软又坏的小人鱼。

他在做出着抉择，必须的那种，因为他不知道参加这个计划的有多少人，还有多少资料记载下了这些，如果他抹掉了Douglas的记忆，那也等同于曝光了更多巫师的存在，人类和巫师互相斗争的血水早已浸透了历史的书页，他必须做好万全的准备。

最后一道甜点是比利时饼干做成的冰淇淋三明治，Thor一口没吃地看了一会儿，直到夹在中间的香草冰淇淋融化到了盘子中，甜腻的气味里混杂着淡淡的柠檬清香，这是Loki喜欢的，他的人鱼是个喜欢吃甜食的捣蛋鬼。

那每次回家欢迎自己的一脸水就像对方总不合作的态度般。

Thor的心口在钝痛，他在送走了Douglas后，按着左胸的掌心几乎要陷入到胸腔内。

他不想送走Loki。

这会是对方怨恨自己的原因吗。

在梦境里，金绿色的鱼尾斑驳而透明，他的掌心穿过了Loki的躯体，一滴滴泡沫融化在了身上，插入进皮肉的匕首上滴落着人鱼的眼泪，它没有变成珍珠，而是像被Loki吹散开的泡泡一样被太阳蒸溶。

◇◇◇◇◇

结束这场绝对算不上愉快的晚餐后，Thor并没有马上回到别墅，而是去了一趟Odinson家大宅，他知道这个点，父亲不会在家，而Hela也和自己一样早已离开了家族，他是去找家里的守护者，Odin的老伙计——Heimdallr。

“Thor。”敲开的门扉后，黑皮肤的男人背着光站立着，在开车来的路上，Thor思考了很多办法，他可以带着Loki住到人类无法寻找到的魔法别苑中，但是这也意味着自己必须放弃在这个世界上所有的东西，他的家族、他的公司、还有他所带来的麻烦。

“晚上好，Heimdallr。”咧着嘴苦恼地笑了起来，如果他真的这么做了，Hela大概会直接把自己阿瓦达了吧。

“我已经许久没有看到你的光顾了。”调侃着从烧开的水壶中倒出了一杯茶，在注入杯中的热水升腾着雾气快速消散后，一杯温度正好可以入口的热茶摆到了Thor面前。

“我有很多疑问，Heimdallr。”

“不能告诉Odin先生的吗。”这个答案是肯定的，如果是能当面问清的话题，Thor就不会趁着这个时间来找自己了。

“我和父亲。”垂下头搓了搓掌心里发热的杯子，Thor摇着头表示了无奈，“我们很久没有好好说上一句话了。”

从他开始和Jane交往起，他们之间的矛盾就越来越深，尽管巫师融入进人类社会要掩藏很多很多，但Odin还是希望Thor可以找一个女巫作为妻子，这或许就是来自古老家族最后的一点偏执。

这让他们闹得很不愉快，而他的姐姐Hela只会在旁边煽风点火，她巴不得Odin被Thor气死了，这样她就可以完全独立、快活地继承Odinson家族的所有。

“你们父子间的问题，也许我没法多说一句。”

“我也不是来探讨这件事的。”口气停顿着做了下深呼吸，Thor目光灼灼地看上了对面的男人，对方在Odin身边保护的时间，比自己要长得多，有时他也不知道Heimdallr到底有多大了，因为巫师的能力越强，越是无法看出真正的年纪。

“你跟在我父亲身边这么多年，对我母亲肯定是了解的。”

“Frigga夫人是我见过最美丽的人鱼了。”毫无恭维地说出了心里的想法，Heimdallr也知道这是Thor一辈子的心结，在他最年幼的时候，身体到达极限的Frigga选择回归海洋和族群，继续担当起作为一名女王的责任。

“那你可以告诉我，人鱼在什么情况下，会变成泡沫吗？”那些童话故事的一切Thor是不信的，但梦境里出现的一切又给他留下了太多太多的疑问，他需要知道这些，就算是让自己死心也好——放Loki离开，人鱼不该继续留在这里，人类的探寻和贪婪总有一天会伤害到他，这是自己所不能想象的。

“你小时候应该听过海的女儿的故事吧。”

“当然。”Thor点头道，这是每个人都知道的，每个孩子，特别在各类衍生电影和动画不断播出的现在。

“其实那里面，有一部分是真的。”故事来源于生活，很多奇妙的想象并不是不存在，只是你没有看到罢了。

“人鱼是海神的子民，他们美丽、强大、优雅，这是海神给予他们的馈赠，也是一种诅咒。”

就像巫师一样，你拥有魔力，那很棒很好，但是对于大部分都是人类的社会来说，你就是异类，人鱼也是如此。

“先生害怕你的魔力会和人类结合出越发衰弱的孩子，这是来自巫师的担忧，而人鱼也是如此。”双手交握着抵到了下巴，Heimdallr叹着气继续道，他知道早晚会有这么一天，Thor会回到这里，来问询那件事，随着对方魔力不断的强大，当年被Odin所误解的真相也在一点点消失，那件事Thor没有做错，那条消失了的人鱼也没有，只能说他们注定了失去对方，这就是来自海神的咒语。

“人鱼是不应该爱上陆地上的人类的。”可是万事总有意外，那个突然出现的缺口改变了一切。

“如果她们上岸后爱上的第一个人类不爱自己，为了遵循海神的馈赠，她们必须在太阳升起前回到大海。”

“不然就会变成泡沫吗？”就像那条童话故事里的美人鱼一样，在心爱人沉睡的夜晚，消失在了夜空和海面。

“但是，还有一个办法。”Heimdallr竖起了手指，童话里最真实的残忍就是来自于此。

“神是公平的，只要给予相同价值的交换，就可以得到改变一切的结果，在被太阳完全烤干成泡沫前，只要取出所爱人类的心头血浇灌于鳞片上，那么人鱼就可以活下来。”

…我恨你…

湛蓝的瞳孔向身后回顾着，Thor站在了一块漆黑的地面上，周围的光线早已被稀释干净，他循着声音抬起头，但是什么也没有，什么也没有出现。

“Thor！”突然暴涨而起的魔力让屋内的摆设晃动着，Heimdallr看着男人垂下的眼帘里，落下的眼泪融进了金色的胡子里。

坐在车里正在回家路上的Odin听到了耳边传来的炸裂声，那个声响来自他所不曾设想的地方，那是他，压迫在Thor脑海里的一道锁。

来自Frigga的请求，或者是一种诅咒也说不定，他想过完全抽离它，但是自己的妻子阻止了，她说那是Thor终究要明白的一件事，没有人有资格替他来做那个决定。

周围的黑暗像一块块炸裂的玻璃般落到了地上，Thor睁大眼看着面前的一切，在灼眼的日光直射入瞳孔时，他听到了一声很温暖很舒服的说话，那个腔调他永远也不会忘记。

“我祝福你…”

“母亲！”昂起头大声的喊着，Thor在这片白茫茫的沙滩上奔跑着，他在朝着某个地方前进，但却并不知道自己到底要去哪里。

视野里的海岸变得宽阔而昂长，他在一片金绿色的光斑中停下，躺在海潮中的人鱼轻轻地喘息着，那个声音太过微小，如果不是把对方抱在怀里，他也许都感受不到那一点点的颤抖。

“我很抱歉、我很抱歉、对不起…”

握在人鱼冰白透明手中的匕首插进了胸口，Thor身体向后一仰，接着停顿了下来，因为那插入皮肉里的刀刃停了下来。

“我恨你。”咬着嘴唇痛苦的喘息着，指尖发抖地不断打着颤，人鱼知道只要用力插入心脏，他就可以活下来，但是，已经是极限了，他下不了手，他没法杀了这个家伙。

“你会活下去…”人鱼飘散的眼泪落在了匕首上，无法凝结的珍珠成了一朵朵色彩瑰丽的泡沫。

掌心穿过了人鱼的身体，散落在空气中的泡沫向着炙热的太阳飞去，他张开手臂想要抓住对方，却只能听到怀里细微的抽泣。

“…你会长长久久的…活下去…”

“Thor Odinson…我恨你…”

他觉得心脏上的伤口在溃烂，向着深处撕扯着，越来越多的泡沫从人鱼渐渐透明的身体里消散而出。

“…可我更爱你。”

所以，该说，再见了。


	4. Chapter 4

随着体内魔力的牵引，Odin赶回到别墅时，Heimdallr已经把Thor放到了床上，金发男人突然进入沉睡的过程伴随着噼里啪啦的魔力暴动，这些魔力的增长已经有近十年了，它年复一年、日更一日地填补着Thor身体的给养，但是对于一个本来魔力控制就很差的巫师来说这无疑于一把双刃剑。

“你告诉了他什么？！”眼角瞠裂地看着Thor周围奇妙的魔力反应，Odin承认自己原来并不赞同Frigga的办法，那会留下后患，Thor并不是一个安定的孩子，无论是魔力控制还是心性，但是她妻子的恳求还在耳边，十年的时间过去了，没有任何一个人触碰到了那个边界，他以为可以安然无事，结果却是在今天、现在、为什么？

“我并没有告诉他任何的事情。”当年Thor出事后，Odin就禁止所有知道真相的人提起这件事，那个取走了Thor心头血活下去的人鱼你不能说他错了，但对于Odin来说，如果不爱是罪的话，那么自己儿子真是犯下了无数的滔天大罪。

“那么，为什么？”吸了口气，浑身魔力不稳地摇着头，看Thor的样子就知道这个时候再阻止已经晚了，本来他可以直接取走这段记忆，Frigga却不允许，难道让Thor知道了这场伤害后他就可以成长了？

Odin现在的心情，身为当事人的Thor是感受不到的，因为他现在正蹲在大学步道的绿荫下，从头顶落下的细碎日光切分着金色的短发，他伸手戳了戳趴在地上的家伙，嘴角上翘的弧度逗趣又无聊。

“你没事吧？”手掌托着下巴，本来是和球队的人约了开party的Thor这会算是难得的闲暇。

“…水…”趴在地上挺尸的身体在间隔了数秒后，终于用极度颤抖的声音发出了一点响动，侧着耳朵仔细听了听，Thor摸出了自己的运动水壶，里面还剩下大半瓶的功能饮料。

“饮料可以吗？”

半分钟后，抱着瓶子一口喝干的家伙吐着气觉得自己被烧毁的喉咙终于回归正常了，摸着一头汗的黑发少年深以为自己果然还是低估了加州这炎炎的日光。

“你不是我们学校的学生吧。”因为已经临近了夏季舞会，作为学校风云人物的Thor Odinson差不多物色过所有长相过8分的姑娘们，但是眼前这个男孩，居然让他有眼前一亮的感觉。

“来旅游的。”一滴液体都不放过的舔进了嘴里，翘起嘴唇的黑发少年看着眼前的男人有些不屑地瘪了瘪嘴——魔力不错，但也仅此而已了。

“需要我带你参观一下吗。”迎着日头扬起的脸孔上，露齿的笑意温热又亲昵，耿着脖子本来不想和人类亲近的少年最终决定，为了早点找到东西，说不定他可以问问眼前的巫师。

“我叫Loki。”伸手把瓶子塞回了金发男孩手里，站起身的Loki双手交叉伸过头顶用力拉直，被掀起的衬衣下，一截又细又白的腰杆晶莹得晃花着路人的眼光。

作为一条身份特别、魔力强大的人鱼，Loki总是拥有着得天独厚的吸引力，他把这归结为海之女神的馈赠，他欣然接受并且乐于让它们变成对自己有利的武器。

“Thor。”金发大个子站起身拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，歪过毛绒绒的脑袋笑得一脸正直。

和校内有名的橄榄球四分卫一起走的危害就是，到了太阳落山时，有大半的人都知道Thor Odinson带着个外校来的好看男孩，而面对过Loki的拉拉队员大多只有一个反应。

“为什么他皮肤那么好？？？”

“为什么你皮肤那么好？”终于忍不住动手动脚的Thor掐着人鱼的脸颊，下一秒就被盖了一脸冰淇淋的巫师也不生气，摸着脸到处找餐巾纸。

“你连一个简单的清洁魔咒都不会吗。”坐在餐厅拐角，打了个响指的Loki快速地洗掉了Thor身上的奶渍。摸着脸觉得有点干的巫师举起双手投降，他和自己姐姐最大的区别大概就是这点。

“我的专长不在这里。”虽然从小魔力充裕，但是在现如今的人类社会，去巫师学校学习，也意味着将用之后所有的人生流连在那个封闭狭小的世界，Odin虽然希望自己儿子可以将巫师的身份保留，却也没有要求他融入到其他巫师当中。

“我要学的东西有点多。”挠着头给自己找完了借口后，Thor笑嘻嘻地表示，Loki身上有他喜欢又熟悉的味道。

“你是人鱼吗？”

“你认识别的人鱼？”既然知道对方是Odinson家的孩子，Loki就不奇怪为什么这家伙魔力不错，却什么魔咒都不会用了。

“我母亲也是人鱼。”

Thor还记得Frigga金色的长发落到掌心的感觉，他握紧，又松开，被抱起到怀里的柔软伴随着女人带着香气的亲吻。

“哦，她叫什么？”翻着眼睑无聊的跟着Thor走在了加州州立大学的路上，路灯笼罩在周身的光亮，失去了白夜的温度，Loki捏着手里喝完的矿泉水瓶，抬起胳膊做了个远投，然后成功砸在了垃圾桶的盖子上又弹了回来。

“Frigga，她叫Frigga，你认识她吗？”

从半空接住了反弹回的瓶子，Thor原地垫脚的投篮姿势好看又标准，携着旋转的塑料瓶用力砸开了垃圾桶的翻板时，人鱼睁大眼惊讶地反应过来——为什么他会觉得这个巫师有点眼熟，原来他就是母亲在陆地上生下的小混血。

这个除了头发一无是处的家伙居然是母亲生的？！

皱着鼻头的Loki再次给Thor在心里的评分表上降级了几格。

加州炎热的夏季带给人鱼的炙烤让他每天都不得不抱着水壶过日子，然而只会喝不会出的这点让Thor很是羡慕，告诉巫师自己是来找东西的Loki靠着Thor那张脸的面子，混进了校内图书馆，只要是有历史的地方，都会留有一两本来自于巫师的书籍，它们拥有魔力，但在慢慢的时光中沉睡、消散，最后变成了一本普普通通的书。

“这里面写了怎么制作一盆苹果鸡肉馅饼。”单手托着Loki从书架上递来的书，Thor随手翻开了第一页，冲鼻的驱虫药水的味道弄的男人鼻头发痒，他昂着头用力地打了个喷嚏，附着于书本上的精灵被巫师一个喷嚏给冲了出来，叠在地上连滚了几圈才停了下来。

“你可真粗暴。”终于够下了最顶层书籍的Loki从梯子上跳了下来，双手捏着尖叫着擦脸的小精灵用力抖了两下。

再次遭遇粗暴对待的小精灵彻底歇菜了，Thor抱着抵到了下巴的旧书，觉得人鱼这样子真是莫名其妙的可爱。

“这个学校哪里的魔力感应最强。”作为寄宿于校内的精灵，感知的能力是远远超过巫师和人鱼的，坐在窗台上抱着胳膊的小精灵不满地哼了口气，接着就被人鱼一个气泡给裹了起来，吓的在泡泡里哇哇大哭的小精灵伸手指着Thor抽抽噎噎地表示，这个学校魔力感应最强的就是他了。

“你带了什么东西吗？”绕着男巫走了一圈，Loki没发现什么特别的地方啊。

“要去我宿舍参观吗。”放下书一脸诚恳的邀请着对方，丝毫没有怀疑的Loki跟着Thor钻进了兄弟会宿舍，按着规定，非兄弟会成员是不能进入的，不过Thor趁着大部分人都上课、实习的空档，将人偷渡了进去。

本以为会看到什么乱七八糟宿舍的Loki难得失算了一次，Thor把房间整理的还挺干净的。

“在哪里？”从口袋掏出了小精灵让她对着屋子里寻找，很快就从Thor摆放礼服的口袋内翻出了个手表的人鱼倒吸了一口凉气。

“你居然拿魔法石做手表的表盘！”太奢侈了！太奢侈了！这家伙是疯了还是傻了！

“你喜欢吗？我家还有很多。”张开手臂做了个大概的形状后，被堵塞到打嗝的人鱼，气呼呼地吐出了几枚泡泡。

“真的很多吗。”已经进入了计算阶段的小人鱼很想摇着尾巴把眼前这个巫师打晕，然后把魔法石全都抢走。

“当然，你就是上岸来找这个的吗？”拍着人鱼光滑的额头，Thor觉得对方这个财迷一样的表情真是有趣得紧。

“对。”扭过头并没有说真话的Loki转着眼珠思考着自己要如何才能从巫师手里把石头都骗到手，具有强大魔力的人鱼也是会做预知梦的，不过在Loki的梦里他看到了一块形状特别的、耀眼的东西，充满了魔力和诱惑。

在醒来后，Loki对比了自己所知道的东西后，认定那应该是一块罕见的魔法石，就如今越来越匮乏的魔力储备来说，多一点这种石头就是多一点保障，毕竟谁知道什么时候魔法会彻底消失于这个世界上。

“我可以给你，但是你要答应我一件事。”

“什么？”想着对方果然是有要求的Loki在没听到答案前，就先算计好了自己能够给出的，当然，如果他在拿到东西后消除了对方的记忆也是可以的。

“我想去看看Frigga。”

那是他的梦想，是梦醒时分遥遥响彻于耳际的低吟，Thor知道自己没法唱出那个歌声，但是他还是会哼着它，然后忆起Frigga白皙美丽的脸庞。

“成交。”

抬起的手掌拍击在了一起，“啪”的脆响声，随着炎炎夏日扩散开的气泡消匿于空气中。

之后Loki又在学校附近等了Thor两日，虽然临近舞会，大部分的课业已经结束，但Thor还有一堆一堆的球队活动和任务，一个个请假下来着实花费了他不少的时间，在等到水都喝完了后，Loki踩着鞋子跑到了Thor训练的球场，正在和啦啦队队长说明的金发男人一把搂住了想要给所有人都抹一遍记忆的小人鱼。

“哇哦。”抬手掩住嘴角的金发女孩笑盈盈地看向了脸色发红的Loki，因为口渴而皮肤发烫的人鱼对于巫师这个没有效率的举动表示了不满，毕竟人鱼本就不是适合陆地生存的族群，他能行走也是靠着魔法的支持，这么耗下去，他怕自己某一天就在地面上被烤成鱼干了。

“抱歉，Amora，之后的事。”挤着眼举起手用力摆了两下，穿着短裙露脐装的女人耸着肩表示没问题。

“你女朋友？”几乎是被金发巫师夹着带离球场的Loki好奇地问道，他发现那也是个女巫，而且能力不弱。

“球队的特色，一个球员一个拉拉队员。”

“确定不是给你们凑对和提供上床对象？”张嘴胡说八道的人鱼被Thor一巴掌拍在了脖子上。

对于胆敢造次的巫师，人鱼还没来得及反击，就被对方虽然不会魔法，但是绝对强大的身体压了个正着，一直好奇人鱼会不会怕痒的Thor当天收获了足足一口袋的珍珠。

因为逗哭了人鱼而遭到报应的Thor当晚请对方吃了一顿大餐来弥补，而那些笑出的珍珠最后被Loki化妆后拿去珠宝店给卖掉了。

“你可能是我见过最财迷的人鱼了。”从出生开始只见过两条人鱼的Thor大言不惭的说道。

“凡事都要给自己留点后备方案。”叼着吸管数钱的Loki认真地回答着，人类社会的那些习惯他还算不上了解，但却绝对需要好好适应一下。

“所以你是人鱼和人鱼生的喽？”Thor猜自己和Hela应该就是最特殊的那种，就算到了水里他们也不会拥有尾巴，他们必须要用肺来呼吸，不然就会被淹死的水中，尽管他们有着一位人鱼的母亲。

“我没有见过他们。”把钱收好的Loki搅着冰淇淋碗里的糊子无所谓地抿了下嘴，“应该是死了吧。”

在人鱼中和他一样的还有很多，那些死在了人类发展历程车轮下的残骸，他无缘得见，只能从那些活下来的长老们口中得知。

“不难过吗？”揉着人鱼柔软又细腻的黑发，Thor无法体会那种感觉，他知道Frigga活着，在世界的某一片大洋下，这让他满足又不知足，他想要见对方，而有一种情况却是永远都无法相见的。

“我没法为从未见过人的死亡而感到难过。”因为那毫无用处，而现在对他来说，这个世界上唯一有意义的，大概就是他的养母Frigga了，但魔力越强寿命越长，他根本无需去考虑这些问题，他还有几百年的时光可以挥霍。

在机场等待航班时，终于可以飞往魔法石的人鱼靠着金发男人的肩膀打了个盹，他在梦里走向了那块宝石，然后抱紧了它。

飞往纽约的航班上，再次展现惊人一面的Loki，喝完了几乎所有的纯净水，握着人鱼第一次坐飞机而发抖的手指，Thor笑到岔气，让鱼在天上的确是个很不靠谱的事情。

“你下次可以试试在海里走路。”因为担心自己太紧张会把腿突然变成尾巴，Loki时刻保持着清醒，而且还不让Thor睡觉，两人小声地在座位里絮絮叨叨，头靠头防止打扰到别的乘客的动作像极了两个偷跑出来玩的小情侣，虽然对方一直要喝水的举动很烦人，而且空乘还发现那个喝水的小男生居然一次厕所都没去过。

“有机会的话。”Thor觉得那也是个很新奇的体验。

飞机到达纽约时，机场外正在下大雨，什么遮雨工具都没带的Thor有点傻眼，打车的地方长长的队伍似乎没有尽头般漫长，机场商店里的雨伞销售一空，Thor在淋雨回去还是打电话找人来接中犹豫时，喜水的人鱼已经率先冲进了瓢泼大雨中。

“Loki。”根本没有预料到对方举动的Thor拿着手机一脸懵逼，衣服湿透黏在身上的人鱼仰起头舒服得做了个拉伸。

“哇哦。”把要防水的设备贴着包内放好，跟着Loki一起走到雨里的Thor打着喷嚏甩了甩头发，本来闷燥的空气现在已经完全被潮湿的清洁味掩盖，绿色宝石般的眼眸在雨水的湿润下变得柔亮。

“不知道人鱼淋雨会不会感冒。”突发奇想的Thor拉着Loki就开始跑，根本连走路都靠魔法加持的人鱼很快就不行了。这个巫师其实已经是阿尼马格斯形态了吧。

“…你…”撑着膝盖喘的都要断气的Loki觉得自己快要腿软到跪下了。

“我可以背你。”Thor比了个掂量的手势，人鱼看上去很轻。

“或者你可以选择游过去。”看着大到下水管网都难以瞬间调整的雨水，Thor恶意的笑了起来，虽然没有尾巴，但是Loki还可以用魔法，于是明明淋了雨，最后却头发一根根竖立起来的Thor，终于带着补充好了水份的人鱼到了自己的公寓。

Thor成年时，要的生日礼物就是可以独自居住，落水狗二人组到了公寓后，面对着仅有的一个浴室出现了如下情况——Loki觉得自己可以继续享受下被水包围的感觉，Thor则认真的考虑着人鱼会不会感冒这个问题。

“你想过如果水太热了，我会熟吗？”被丢到浴缸里的人鱼一个响指爆掉了金发男人的衣服，瞬间袒露的效果让Thor下意识的弯腰，然后想到同样身为雄性，他好像没什么可以担心的。

“那就快点。”直接开着热水临头浇下的Thor一边说一边开始自顾自地洗澡，被挤到了浴缸拐角的人鱼在突然升温的水流下浑身发烫的开始哆嗦，之前坐飞机、跑步、淋雨等多重因素的包裹下，直接克制不住变出了尾巴的Loki“啪啪”的拍了Thor一脸水。

张着嘴抹掉了脸上不知道是雨水还是什么的东西，被烫到了鳞片的Loki拱起尾巴把Thor扫倒在了浴缸里。

“这…”四仰八叉的坐在了浴缸中，一人一鱼赤裸的面对面，手里还捏着蓬头的Thor觉得眼前所看到的一切都可以称之为神奇，不仅神奇，而且是任何人都无法想象的美好。

“…它真美。”记忆里Frigga闪耀的金色鱼尾只剩下了光辉，Thor有些不可抑止的触摸上了Loki的尾鳍，半透明的金绿色流淌在了鳞片下，一点点地蒸煮着男人心里的湖泊，它开始沸腾，冒着染上了颜色的泡泡。

“那当然。”拍掉了Thor越摸越糟糕的手掌，Loki对于这点还是很骄傲的，魔力越强尾巴的颜色就会越绚烂，他的能力在人鱼里也是数一数二的，但就算如此，他还是担心自己有一天会再也无法感知到魔法，留下一点有用的东西总归是好的。

“所以你要这样洗澡吗。”抬起蓬头对准了人鱼的脸孔，被烫得皮肤发红的Loki尖叫着在浴室内放了无数的泡泡，当然最后收拾烂摊子的工作还是人鱼自己来完成。

穿着Thor又松又大的运动服，已经快要站不起来的人鱼湿着头发扑到了公寓唯一的床上。

“魔法石呢？”没有忘记自己经历如此行程目的的人鱼抬手说道。

“我现在给你了，你肯定会跑掉的。”虽然总是憨厚又正直的样子，但是Thor可不傻，就人鱼那个满脸小心思的样子，他才不信对方会乖乖地带自己去找Frigga呢。

“那你要怎么办？”瞬间坐起身的Loki瞪着男人道，来都来了，难道还能不给自己吗？已经脑补了无数酷刑的Loki下一秒就被按了回去。

“你等等。”跑去了书房找了本Hela特供魔咒大全的Thor坐在床上开始翻，他可以找个适合他们两情况的魔咒来保障一下。

“这个吧。”手指点着书里的一条契约咒，被一把握住了手掌的Loki都还没来得及看清内容，已经决定好了的Thor就没头没脑地念了起来。

“啊！”惊叫着甩开了Thor的钳制，出现在手腕上滚烫的咒文在金色的纹理消失后，烙刻在了皮肤表面，因为也是第一次用，根本没有控制对魔力的Thor成功念错了。

“你知不知道乱下契约会死的！”揪着Thor的领子一阵乱晃，Loki想如果对方不是Frigga的孩子，他肯定立刻、马上把人给掐死。

“你要是抢了魔法石跑了怎么办？”被摇到眼花的Thor很认真很确定地竖起手指说道，然后就被Loki一脚踢下了床。

“现在我拿到也走不了了。”摸着手腕上出现的如尼文，Loki气恼地开始看着，也不知道这条契约具体的作用是什么。

“那就好。”打开衣柜从挂着的衣服口袋里摸出魔法石的Thor“啪”地放到了人鱼面前。

二人世界啊，沉默是今晚的旁白。

拿到魔法石的Loki并不开心，非常不开心，特别不开心，因为他走不掉了，在解开这个莫名其妙的契约前。

握着石头在床上挺尸的人鱼听着身边的呼噜声就很有杀人灭口的冲动，如果不是在脑海里一遍遍的回顾着Frigga的温柔，他大概就真的这么做了。

连下了数日暴雨的纽约对于人鱼来说是舒服的，因为连空气里都充斥着潮湿的味道，每天都要霸占浴缸泡澡的Loki会锁门，留下想上厕所的Thor在外面疯狂地敲砸，在第三次被憋得膀胱都要炸裂后，Thor认为自己需要给这条人鱼一点教训。

“你喝水不用上厕所那这里到底是干嘛用的。”习惯于了在球队中互相攀比下体大小和长度的Thor偷袭了人鱼的两腿间，被半托着压到沙发上的人鱼推着金发大个子的脑袋连魔法都忘记用了。

“松手！”双颊发红地挣扎起来，身下越握越紧的勒挤感让Loki梗着脖子呼吸不畅，毕竟对于人鱼这种只有在发情期才有交配欲望的种族来说，连打飞机都是不存在的。

“这叫体验生活。”隔着裤子用力揉着Loki腿间慢慢坚挺的大家伙，Thor磕着人鱼的额头觉得自己的裤裆有点紧。

“我不需要知道你过的什么生活——啊——”

落到了金发男人手里的茎体毫无抵抗地被揉硬了，后腰一股股上翻的酸涩让Loki难受地喘着气，眼角通红地掉下了珍珠，感觉自己可能要完蛋的人鱼呻吟着射在了裤子里，夹紧的双腿颤抖着打着哆嗦，盯着Loki瞳孔的Thor低下头，仿佛遇上魔法般，柔软的吻住了对方张开的唇齿。

氤氲在眼眸中的湿气收拢了起来，对陌生的感觉毫无防备的Loki抓着男人的胳膊被吻得下身发烫。

天气放晴的早晨，灼眼的太阳炙烤着地面上的水迹，被Thor硬拉出门的Loki卡着帽子一副快要干涸的样子，行走在街道的热气扑面而来，就算是这样人鱼也没有甩开Thor紧紧攥着的手掌，交叠在一起的汗水濡湿了皮肤，本来体温偏凉的人鱼现在也能感受到对方所体会的。

在推开了简单装修过的服装店时，扑面的凉意和头顶叮叮当当的响声带起了Thor金灿灿的发丝，坐在一排成衣前的老巫师抬起头，对着携满热力的男孩微笑地欢迎起来。

“Bob，我带人来做衣服。”

◇◇◇◇◇

扩散在眼前的光焰燃烧着视线，Thor发现自己像个旁观者一样，看着一幕幕画面的出现、消失、出现、再消失，直到他的双眼再也承受不住来自自己笑容的热力后，钻入身体的疼痛还在持续着，耳边来自Frigga的声音再次响起，那么熟悉、那么温柔，就像对方唱起歌曲给他的安眠般。

“给他一个自己选择的机会。”对话的双方都是他的亲人，Thor却一点也笑不出来，他从梦里醒来，看着站在眼前的老人，深埋在心底的崩溃让他愤怒，他想站起身，却在爬起的瞬间摔倒在了地上。

“为什么要这么做！”胃里翻滚而起的酸液腐蚀着心脏，Thor觉得自己仿佛过完了一生，他的所有爱意、痛苦、想念都在夏日炙烤的阳光下被融化，所有的、所有的一切。

“这是你母亲的要求，我是希望直接把你这段记忆抽离的。”被人鱼爱上，又被人鱼伤害本就不是什么美好的回忆，而且心头血是巫师的命脉所在，Thor几乎流尽了所有的魔力，虽然他不知道对方是怎么活下来的，但想来也是Frigga付出代价所致。

双手撑着地面，Thor抹着脸僵硬地站起了身，他甚至不知道该说到底是谁比较心狠，选择用这种方法来解决一切，抹掉记忆和彻底取出记忆不同的就是，随着他魔力慢慢地恢复，Odin的壁垒也会被侵蚀变得薄弱，有一天，他会想起这一切，想起他在绿荫路上捡到的那条人鱼、想到他和对方立下的契约、想到纽约公寓里的时光，他们一起回到了加州，他邀请Loki参加舞会，他们两个，跳一支舞。

“我、该回去了。”Thor觉得这一切的失态都太过荒谬，明明Loki就在他手边，他却把对方放走了。

“你要知道，我从来不赞同你母亲的这个决定。”板着脸孔说完这句话后，Odin也忍不住叹息起来，他的孩子终归是和自己一样，无论是喜欢还是仇恨都会长久的烙印在心底。

Hela恨他，现在Thor也会恨他，而Thor喜欢的，也会一直一直喜欢下去，这是一种奇妙的悖论，人一辈子不可能只爱一个人，但却会有一个人，让你愿意为之放弃一切。

开着车回到别墅时，天已经快亮了，Thor带着一身乱糟糟的衣服坐到了床边，躺在床上的人鱼正抱着毯子熟睡着，裸露在空气里的银白色鱼尾一动不动地陷落在床垫里，Thor伸手摸了摸对方的黑发，他甚至不敢大声呼吸，仿佛眼前的所有都是他梦里的幻觉，稍稍用力就会消失。

“Thor？”因为巫师一夜未归，睡得并不踏实的人鱼早早地醒了过来，他睁开眼翻着身子转到了男人面前，伸出毯子的手臂落到了金发男人的肩头，那种就算是没有魔力也能感受到的情绪溢满了屋内，他有些莫名其妙，但又不知道该说些什么来安慰对方。

“我今晚送你离开。”拇指摩擦过人鱼的颈项，Thor勾起嘴角想让自己弄个不那么苦涩的表情，睁大眼看过来的人鱼蹭着男人的掌心嘟囔地吐槽道：“真难看。”

“你还见过我更难看的样子。”低下头用鼻尖磨蹭着人鱼的脸颊，Thor深吸了一口气，弥漫在呼吸中的气味分割开了心脏，他歪在床边，闭上了眼。

◇◇◇◇◇

虽然请了假，但并不能耽误太久的Thor在给Loki弄了一套可以参加舞会的衣服后就收拾行李准备回加州，听闻自己要再次坐上那个飞在天空的罐头，Loki是打死都不干的，而且这两天，他总觉得肚子怪怪的，好像有什么东西在腹部翻滚，他摸了摸，又用魔法看了一遍，什么也没发现。

“这里面有什么吗？”订好了机票的Thor一边吃冰淇淋一边揉了揉Loki观察半天的肚子，软软的，并没有什么小肚腩之类的东西。

“啊——”

突然被摸，瞬间触发到了某个点的人鱼，皮肤以肉眼可及的速度通红了起来。

他可能知道是怎么回事了。

“没事吧。”吓的冰淇淋勺子都掉了的Thor赶快把东西放下，电视里正在放着的电影现在也没法进入两人的视野了。

一脸奇妙地抬起手搓了搓Thor那张可以让女人尖叫、男人嫉妒的脸孔，皱着眉头的Loki摸着下巴怀疑自己可能眼光有问题。

“雄性和雄性要怎么做？”

单刀直入的把问题说出口，一愣一愣的Thor表示可以搜GV，如果人鱼要看的话。

“体验生活。”扯着Thor就往房里移动的Loki等男人打开电脑开始搜索后，又确定般的揉了揉肚子。

没错，还真是的，这真是有趣了。

盘腿坐在床上回想了一下和Thor见面起的每一幕，越想心口越软的Loki气恼的揪过了一个枕头，正在屏幕上互吸着嘴唇的男人们下一个镜头就开始抚摸对方鼓囊的下身。

看的一点感觉都没有的Thor皱着眉不停的瞟着身边一脸认真学习的Loki，这难道是他心想事成了？？

一点点觊觎着人鱼的巫师很快就被电脑里传来的大声呻吟弄得脑子发胀，骑在上面的金发1号那个重复的“oh，yes”刮得人鱼后背发凉，难道Thor也会这么神经质？不过感觉…

转过头看向了男巫的裤裆，Loki觉得那两个的大小好像不太一样。

“你还要看吗？”发现人鱼的注意力根本不在GV上的男巫挠着头问道。

“让我再看一眼。”按着肚子再次确认了一下，Loki发现没毛病。视线绕过了两人结合的地方，凭着良好的记忆力，已经全程明白的人鱼按下了暂停。

“Thor。”

“嗯？”

被人鱼扑倒在床上的男巫在下一秒梦想成真了。

那是不用问出口的事情，人鱼到了陆地上后都有一次爱上人类的机会，如果对方不爱自己，那么疼痛会撕碎皮肉和心脏，炙烤的热度将逼迫着人鱼回到海里。

Loki在确定完自己的确因为男巫而出现了发情期反应后，果断的将关系发展到了下一步。

只要是喜欢的就要尽力去获得，而且Thor也爱他不是吗。

身为人鱼族里佼佼者的Loki在抚平了自己心里的疙瘩后，毫无羞耻地拉着Thor体验了一把人鱼的发情期，事实证明，传说是真的，在喜欢的人类面前，他又硬又湿，身后的小洞恨不得把男人紧紧的锁在身体里，就连变成鱼尾浸泡在浴缸里，Loki也在男人不知节制的索取下硬得一塌糊涂。

“我们错过飞机了。”撑着浴缸的边缘，手指搅弄着人鱼尾巴上翻开的入口，被指腹带出的精液漂浮在了水中，脸颊滚烫的Loki喘着气推开了男人，慢慢缩回到双腿的尾巴分开成了两半。

“我们可以坐头等舱回去。”魔法生物比之人类要诚实直接得多，他们漫长的生命注定了任何的爱与喜欢都只能是生命中的一段过往，Loki想Thor和自己身边所有人鱼不同的，大概就是他是真的太阳，耀眼又温暖，尽管鱼靠太阳太近会被烤干，他还是忍不住做了那个尝试的家伙。

“忘记你是条有钱的鱼了。”好笑的托起了Loki抬高的屁股，抵着股缝里穴口插入的阴茎被包裹在了温热的巢穴中，他亲吻着人鱼漆黑的发顶和殷红的嘴唇，随着对方的喘息而勃起，像两头发情的野兽，事实上只有一条鱼在发情而已。

发情的人鱼不好惹，有钱的人鱼也不好惹，改票回了加州的Thor一落地就立刻被球队的人喊了回去，捉摸着自己可以继续搜刮搜刮周围好东西的Loki蒙蔽了图书馆管理员的眼睛后，开始抓书里的精灵出来问话。

被抓到的小精灵每次都垂涎于Loki身上的魔法石，但是又打不过这条小心眼的人鱼，除了流口水和被问话外，几乎什么也干不了。

在把图书馆里的精灵折腾得鸡飞狗跳后，确认完队里训练任务的Thor在图书馆的书架背后扯住了觉都不用睡的人鱼，已经见过面的小精灵一看男巫来了，马上挣脱开束缚一溜烟地跑得没影了。

“忙完了？”摸着被日光照得发烫的脸颊，Loki眯着眼笑了起来，等到Thor的舞会弄完，他就带对方回海里，如果能说服男人留下来就更好，虽然这么想有点过分，但是Loki知道，就连Frigga也没法在陆地上停留太久，更何况是自己。

“对啊，我请假来教自己的舞伴跳舞。”隔着牛仔裤揉了揉人鱼身上唯一有肉的地方，Thor低下头细细的亲着Loki的唇角，舔过唇珠的舌尖撬开了贝壳样的牙齿，交互在口中的呼吸被咽到了喉咙中。

身后直射而入的日光洒在了背脊上，Loki感觉自己夹在了两块发烫的石板间，正在把手指往他裤子里伸的男人就是那个试图烤干自己的“刽子手”。

“我有个愿望。”

“什么？”

被男人压在书架拐角的人鱼喘着解开了对方的裤子，揉弄在掌心的阴茎勃起成了让人害怕的大小，就算只是看着他也知道对方进入到身体里的感觉。

“在图书馆做一次。”咬着Loki的耳朵小声的说道，被Thor的呼吸弄得发痒的人鱼咬着手指才没让自己喊出声。

双手撑着书架，从书籍摆放的空隙里，Loki可以看到前面走动过的人，压在身后直接顶了进来的男人肏的人鱼双腿发软，掉到了膝盖的裤子让裸露在空气里的皮肤爬满了细小的疙瘩，Loki在两人身边弄了静音咒和忽略咒，但就算是这样，那种暴露在环境里的恐惧感还是让人鱼夹紧了屁股。

“既然你都下了魔咒，那就喊出来。”按着Loki的腰杆大力地挺弄着，故意哈在耳边的声音搅得人鱼满脸通红，在巫师深埋在体内射精后，Loki腿脚发软地在地上蹲了一会，直到整理好的Thor伸手把人鱼拉了起来，捏着纸巾擦掉了Loki大腿上的体液，最后受不了对方越摸越歪的动作，人鱼只能自己清理掉所有，然后瞪着满脸笑意的男巫把自己的裤子扣好。

“又没人会看到。”中途因为前一个书架来了人，被吓到身体发硬的人鱼差点没把Thor夹到早泄，不过那个家伙转了一圈就走开了。

“你还想在别人面前炫耀吗。”手掌抓拢着狠压了一下Thor的裤裆，身上干、嘴里渴的人鱼解开了咒语，丢下原地跳脚的巫师就往外面走，在转过书架碰到一个来还书的女学生后，Loki连对不起都没说地大步跑了开。

“Thor？！你没事吧。”抱着书的金发女人看着眼前扶住书架抽气的巫师有些不确定地问道。

“没事。”终于从疼痛里缓过来的Thor觉得自己有必要和这条小人鱼好好讨论一下，这是不能随便乱碰的地方。

“对了。”出声喊住了准备追出去的男巫，Amora撩着垂到眼前的金发，小声地问道，“你舞会，有邀请舞伴吗？我…”

“我已经准备好了。”弯着眉眼一点也没听出对方意思的Thor灿然地笑了起来，他已经迫不及待想看那条人鱼学跳交际舞了。

“是吗。”睁大眼深吸了一口气，Amora确定学校内所有Thor注意过的女生都没有收到过邀请，那么男人的舞伴到底是哪里来的？

“我们舞会见。”摆着手快步追了出去，在树荫垂垂的步道上一把扯住了还在竞走的人鱼，两人对视一眼，巫师举手投降。

当天晚上的交际舞学习简直是一场灾难，被踩到没脾气的Thor在嘲笑完人鱼后差点被扔出了窗外，不过看看下面的灌木丛，最后没舍得的Loki把巫师又拎了回来，两人相顾无言，互相瞪视了十几秒，结果Thor绷不住的笑了起来。

“等舞会结束。”脱掉鞋子靠在Thor怀里掰着脚趾头，Loki认为自己的尾鳍从来没有这么灵活过。

“嗯？”

“看到Frigga，你会留下吗？如果可以…”

“我父亲和姐姐还在。”

突然截断的话语让Loki呼吸一窒，其实他早该想到，Thor不可能放下这些生活，陆路人和生活在海里的人鱼，唯一的结果就是相处一时，然后分离。

“等我找到了那个地方，我就开着船去找你。”搂着Loki的腰往怀里带着，Thor亲着人鱼的鬓角认真地说道。

第二天一早，因为晚上就要开始的舞会，Thor把Loki订做的衣服留在床上后就先一步走了，临出门抱着人鱼狠亲了两口的巫师让鱼尾巴扫了个正着。

龇牙咧嘴的开门出去，被留在床上的Loki晃着尾巴决定再睡上一会，拉过还留有Thor气味的枕头嗅了嗅，覆在上面的金色发丝被Loki握在了手心，他闭上眼，那个梦境又一次占据了脑海。

奇怪形状的东西在雾气里消散，他伸手把它抱进了怀里。

◇◇◇◇◇

从模糊不清的记忆中醒来，Thor顶着一头卷翘的金发在床上发了会儿呆，窗外已经落下的余晖弄的屋内昏暗，早就起来和小幽灵一起坐在电视机前打游戏的人鱼还是保持着尾巴的状态，在激动时，翘起的尾巴尖会用力拍着地面，就算是弄的砰砰直响，没法赢的两人还是阵亡在了原地。

“你太菜了！”尖叫着跳起来的小幽灵大喊着在屋内上蹿下跳。

没法站起身的人鱼昂着下巴表示了自己的不满，作为一个新手他能弄成这样已经很不错了。

手掌压着脚踝，Thor愣愣地看着和小幽灵吵架的人鱼，那种绵延在心底的感情喷涌的压在了神经上，那不是属于他的记忆，连魔力也是，通通都不是属于他的。

“Loki。”

被突然喊道名字的人鱼转过头，看向了下床走过来的男人，没有脱下的衬衣和西裤被对方睡得皱巴又难看，等着满脸疲惫的家伙在面前蹲下后，歪过头的人鱼静待着男人的下文。

“可以和我跳支舞吗？”

◇◇◇◇◇

从尾部蔓延的剧痛把Loki唤醒时，窗外的太阳已经落山，校内一盏盏亮起的彩灯昭示着舞会的隆重，坐起身的人鱼按着胸口喘息着弯下腰，自内脏开始蔓延的灼烧正在侵蚀他的所有，这种感觉陌生又特别，对于从未体验过的Loki来说，那足以致命。

完全不知道发生了什么的Loki只能想到一个，说不定是Thor那个契约带来的，如果他这么疼，那对方呢？

变回了双腿的人鱼快速地穿上了摆在床脚的衣服，连领带都系不好的Loki直接把那一条塞进了口袋，然后压着身体里沸腾的魔力向着舞会布置的场馆走去。

因为魔力失控的影响，本来就不善于走路的人鱼歪歪倒倒得差点一头栽进路边的灌木丛，有些路过的家伙认出了Loki是Thor带回来的男孩后，还出手扶了人鱼一把，等走到了灯光婆娑的舞会现场，回转其中的音乐和人群迷花了Loki的眼睛，他按着抽痛的额头试图寻找着Thor的身影，在问过了几个路过的男女后，Loki总算在双腿抽筋前找到了正在拿饮料的男巫。

“Thor。”胃部绞痛的拉住了男人的袖子，在男巫转过头时，Loki恐惧的发现，原来他所担心的并不是真的——这些感觉，行走在针尖上的感觉，不是来自于契约，而是因为男巫，因为对方变化的眼神。

“Loki？怎么了？”微笑着的男人让人鱼手脚发冷，他嘴唇哆嗦地退后了一步，那种越来越虚弱的疼痛在提醒着他离开，他必须，立刻，回到海里。

“发生了什么？”

“What？”

并不理解人鱼突然出口的问题，在看到对方难受地蹲下身后，Thor放下酒杯抚着Loki到了一边，触手的冰凉里，不断从毛孔里渗出的汗水弄湿了特别订做的衬衣，Loki吸了口气，努力压下体内搅动的魔力，他必须支撑到结束。

“你在离开房间后去了哪里？”

“我？来这里布置会场。”垂落到湛蓝瞳孔前的金发让Loki恍惚，他张开嘴，在说出下一个问题前，穿着红色长裙的女巫踩着精美的水晶鞋一步步走到了两人的面前，伸手挽过对方臂弯的猩红指甲让Loki闭上了眼。

居然是迷魂咒，Thor Odinson你是有多愚蠢。

“你以为你赢了吗？”淌下的冷汗顺着下巴尖掉进了领口，Loki冷笑地望着面前微笑的女巫，他想杀了对方，现在、立刻，只要杀了施咒者，咒语就会解除，Thor会清醒，明白自己突然转移的爱情，然后他们会去舞池里跳完一支舞，带着音乐的鼓点接吻，接着离开这里，去往人鱼的栖息地，他会带着这个傻瓜巫师过去，带他去见自己的母亲，说不定他会告诉男人自己的身份，尽管那和现在比起来已经无关紧要，但却会更加、更加的亲密。

“说实话，我赢了，因为你不可能在这么多人面前下手。”女巫微笑着把头靠到了男人的肩头，她转嫁了Thor对于眼前男人的爱，这很无耻，但是大家都是巫师，为了保守巫师界的秘密，这个男巫不可能、也不敢在这个地方杀了她，于是咒语无解。

“你错了，我敢的。”手掌握拳，从体内嘣射出的魔力顺着地面慢慢爬上了女巫的双脚，如何无声无息地杀死对方，如果是原来，Loki可以做得更好，但是现在他却不行。

“Loki，你在做什么？”皱着眉头的金发男人望着地上蔓延开的冰尖，心里不好的预感让他下意识地按住了人鱼的手臂，身体里不受控制的魔力流淌到了Loki的身体里，那瞬间击碎了人鱼聚拢起来的一点魔法，察觉到了脚底冰冷的女巫向后跳了两步，被她带着一起后撤的男人侧过头小声的询问时，Loki捂着嘴咽下了翻滚而起的血沫。

他低估了男巫的魔力，就算不会使用咒语，他也是绝对强大的存在。

“我们…”双手用力拉住了Thor的胳膊，Amora觉得Loki看来的眼神让她害怕到发抖，虽然知道对方杀不了自己，却还是忍不住要躲开，“…去跳舞吧。”

“好。”对着女巫应声的男人转过头，视线迎上人鱼充血的瞳孔时，Thor心里的一个角落空落落的开始坍塌，他不知道哪里错了，却在被Amora带走时，头也不回的离开。

很好Loki、非常好…

背靠着墙面用力呼吸着掺杂着血腥味的空气，Loki为自己的所有感觉到可笑，现在他应该做的就是立刻回到海里，在太阳升起之前，离开这里、这个该死的家伙和那个女巫可以以后再算账，没有什么可恐惧的，不过是回到原来的生活，人鱼漫长的生命里注定会遇到一些人，然后送走一些，他会调节好的，反正Thor也不会为了他留在海里，那么就当所有事都提前发生了吧。

一边想着一边挪动着双腿的Loki觉得自己正在刀尖上行走，他算是明白了那个童话故事里所说的——爱人既是疼痛，真实而不可磨灭。

神从出生起就已经规划好了每个生命所能拥有的，而他是人鱼，是海的子民，回去、回归吧。

张开嘴用力地撑起上身，Loki睁大眼看着舞池里转动的两人，一片片切割在心口的疼痛让他想要掉下眼泪，那估计会让第二天早上打扫卫生的人高兴，自己的珍珠，可是可遇不可求的。

手指搅着裤子，鼓囊在口袋里的领带已经不需要戴上了，Loki知道自己在自虐，这种感觉，一次就够了，他会记住的，等以后Thor清醒了，就算对方忏悔着来求他，只要想起这种疼痛他都绝对、绝对不会答应。

一遍遍告诫着自己，直到音乐结束，跳完了舞的两人开始向着后场移动，Loki闭上眼，删除了这段记忆，然后扶着墙面开始向外走，他已经快要控制不了自己的双腿了，魔力的紊乱让他像个被插在铁板上的烤鱼，噼里啪啦炸起的油粒烫伤了皮肤和神经，Loki知道自己不该等的，时间越久，越是虚弱，他看到了头顶的彩灯，还有晃动着发白的天空。

加州的夜晚可真短。

嘲讽地咧开了嘴角，直起腰身的Loki缓缓的向着海滩的位置走去。

◇◇◇◇◇

“我不会。”叼着糖果的人鱼直截了当的拒绝了对方，他连走路都很缓慢，更何况是跳舞呢。

“我可以教你。”Thor蹲下身的样子让Loki有点胃疼，男人好像很肯定又很难过，尽管不知道是为什么，但Loki只要一想到对方早晨说过的话，就觉得还是可以答应的，说不定以后都见不到了。

“等一下。”放下操纵杆然后把糖果嚼碎在嘴里，Loki拉过毯子把裤子换回到腿上，虽然软绵绵的没什么力气，但是在Thor的搀扶下他还是站了起来。

“不疼吗？”看着自己落在男巫脚背上的拇指，Loki身体向下沉了沉，他应该也是有重量的吧。

“…可疼了。”搂着人鱼铁细的腰杆，Thor凑近到对方面前，吞咽下喉咙的唾沫带着针尖扎穿了肺叶，他不能呼吸般地颤抖着，然后又在小幽灵突然放出的音乐里挪开了双腿。

音乐从音响里流出时，Thor虽然发现对方放错了，却又在张口准备说时，感到了奇妙的和谐。

一步之遥。

可他落下的却不止一步。

而是很多很多步。

“我好像这辈子就念过几次魔咒，还每次都弄出乱子来。”

根本没有在节拍上男巫贴着人鱼的耳侧说道。

“因为你根本控制不好它们。”

翻着白眼批评着Thor不负责任的行为，视线瞟过了在音乐里落到了屋顶的小幽灵，Loki想自己大概也会想念他们的，在他漫长的生命里，总是会拥有一些特别的存在。

“我曾经把承诺的魔咒念岔了一个词。”

“你不会正好是在立契约吧。”

“是的。”

“那我要同情那个家伙，于是你把它变成了什么？”

搂着Thor的肩膀，人鱼好笑的歪过头，落在眼睑上的亲吻阻止了Loki继续下去的意思，转到了落地窗边的男人对着人鱼的耳边又轻又快地说着，窗外亮起的路灯昭示着时间的流逝。

他该送对方离开了。

“灵魂契约。”

响在耳中的词语让Loki打了个颤，他莫名的有些觉得心脏疼。

◇◇◇◇◇

如果可以给Thor选择的机会，他并不想回忆起这段，掺杂在其中的情绪，有太多太多的是来自于Loki的。

站在记忆的梦境里，Thor看到被分割成两半的自己：一半站在Amora的身边，满怀着对Loki的爱意拥抱着女巫。另一半则在太阳升起的海滩边蹒跚而行，在连双腿都无法维持的摔倒在沙滩上后，Loki双手撑着地面开始向着海里爬行，从肩头、眼前、手背、发丝上冒起的泡沫飘上了天空，冲刷着鱼尾的海水并没能带给他气力——太阳已经升起来了。

蹲在海滩边伸手穿过了Loki开始泡沫化的身体，被太阳炙烤的皮肤变得通红，Thor能听到人鱼絮絮叨叨的咒骂，那大多都是来自自己的，各种各样、花式百出，他听到了一些新奇的说法时会忍不住笑起来，因为那很有Loki的特色。

而另一边的自己，在感受到人鱼消亡的瞬间，被来自契约的撞击打倒在了地上，他看到了女巫尖叫恐慌的神情，她在质问着自己，为什么有灵魂契约？为什么你们可以做到这一步？而且来得毫无迟疑？

“…我恨你…”咬着牙的人鱼瘫软在沙滩上狠狠地说着，他不会原谅对方的，这是报复，有一天等那个傻大个想起来的时候越是难过他就越开心，因为人类短暂的生命将会被自己完全占据。

沙子被烤热的温度熨烫着脸颊，Loki视线模糊的看向了远方，有人正在大步的奔跑过来，接着他感觉到了指尖的冰凉，一把金色的匕首，出现在了手中。

最后的选择了，我的孩子。

他听到了来自对方的声音，然后下一秒跪到眼前的金发巫师把他一把抱了起来。

“我很抱歉、我很抱歉、对不起…”

晚了、晚了、我决定、不原谅你的愚蠢…

…神是公平的，只要给予相同价值的交换，就可以得到改变一切的结果，在被太阳完全烤干成泡沫前，只要取出所爱人类的心头血浇灌于鳞片上，那么人鱼就可以活下来……

攥在手里的匕首插进了皮肉里，其实Loki没想杀对方，只是让他感觉到疼，啊，自己可是疼了一夜的，不过很快他就可以彻底摆脱它们了。

“你会活下去…”

因为我决定放过你。

“…你会长长久久的…活下去…”

虽然人类的寿命短暂，但是多记住我一天，就是对你的惩罚。

“Thor Odinson…我恨你…”

今天这句话好像说了很多遍了，那就再来一次吧。

“…可我更爱你。”

所以，该说，再见了。

匕首从手里脱落，Loki觉得之前那种疼痛的感觉正在远离，这下总该结束了吧。

“…对不起…”

听着Thor的声音，人鱼闭上眼决定睡一会，不过可能不是一会。

他梦到了一颗造型奇怪的石头、他来到岸上寻找、他遇到了Thor、他找到了魔法石……接下来是不是该拥抱了。

“Loki。”

腥甜的液体溅落在了脸上。

他拥抱了在浓雾中造型奇怪的石头。

不，那不是石头，那个形状，是心脏啊。

“Thor——”

站在海滩边，金发男人觉得自己或许是在哭，他能听到人鱼的叫喊声，握在自己手中的匕首深深地插入了心口，溢出的鲜血浇灌在了金绿色的鳞片上。

他在温暖的日光和海水中漂浮着。

一条绚烂而美丽的金绿色鱼尾挥舞在了眼前。

他伸手去触摸时，却已经失去了力气。

大量的失血迅速抽干着自己的生命，Thor蹲下身，他看到了人鱼眼角的泪水开始凝结，从泡沫变成了珍珠。

太好了，你还活着。

◇◇◇◇◇

舞曲结束，Thor搂着人鱼僵立在了原地，回忆初时的冲击带给他的是绵绵的阵痛，一年又一年，他失去了Loki、失去了记忆，他们回到了认识之初。

人鱼没有爱上巫师。

巫师没有爱上人鱼。

“我送你离开。”

对着人鱼的嘴角轻轻落下了一吻，Thor抱起了还在发愣的Loki。向外走去的路上撞到了开心的小幽灵，虽然存在的时间比Thor都要长，Leah还是保有着自己的纯真，在听说她的游戏伙伴要走时，Leah虽然不舍得，还是没有过于激动的闹腾，只是绕着Thor的肩头打着转，直到男人走过了门口。

“Thor，你会回来吗？”

望着敞开门扉外的黑夜，Leah瑟缩着肩膀问道，她还记得那一天，那个女人来到的时候，她记不清对方的脸孔，但是她记得溺死之前的痛苦，接着她变成了幽灵，妈妈在哭，爸爸在发火，她想安慰对方，却只能从他们身边穿过。

Thor是第一个看到自己的人，她可以触碰到对方，和他说话，跟他发脾气，还可以说着赌气的一切，她觉得男人现在似乎很难过，所以她想安慰他，这是她对着爸爸妈妈所无法做到的。

“我会一直都在的。”男人勾起嘴角承诺着。

飘在屋外看着车灯的光线消失在了拐角，Leah睁大眼呆呆的望着，直到从别墅侧边亮起的光线把掩藏在墙角的车身照亮时，受到了惊吓的小幽灵捂着脸冲回了屋内，随之紧跟而去的轿车咬上离开的巫师，身体颤抖的努力让自己凝神去触摸电话的Leah难受的掉下了血泪。

也许Thor，不会回来了。

◇◇◇◇◇

驾着车行驶在去往港口的路上，Thor落在副驾驶的手掌触碰着人鱼的指尖，感觉到了温度的Loki转过头，张开五指抓住了对方。

进入到了主干道后迅速增加的车辆遍布着红黄色的车灯，Thor抿着唇吞咽下了喉咙里一点点扬起的胃液，他想要呕吐，或者就这么停下车抱紧身边的人鱼，他把Loki弄丢了，丢在了海岸、沙滩、随着他沉没的身体一起。

在看着自己被魔法冰冻成一块的拖入海中后，站在海滩边的Thor叹了口气，他想告诉Loki停下来，这不值得，不管是救自己，还是把拥有的一切作为交换。

就像人鱼说的，他是个愚蠢的巫师，连那么简单的迷魂咒都没有看出，他看错了自己爱的人，推开了Loki，接着他付出了代价，可是人鱼却没有让他死去。

Loki在拖着巫师的身体沉入海中时，已经不哭了。

那个梦境变成了现实，他得到了一块造型奇怪又特别的宝石，那不是魔法石、不是别的任何东西。

而是这个该死的男巫的心脏。

他张开手臂拥抱了对方，带走了它的跳动。

游回到人鱼居所的路程中，Loki一直在听着Thor的呼吸，虽然已经微弱到不可闻，但还有一点点、一点点，只要男巫的灵魂不散，他就会找到办法，他一定会找到办法。

“Loki？！”

伤痕累累地冲入了被魔法保护着的居所，Loki在看到Frigga金发的瞬间哭得不能自己，他害死了母亲的孩子、他让Thor死掉了、他讨厌的家伙居然用这种方式报复自己，他不会接受的。

“母亲…”Loki在哭，他快要听不到Thor的呼吸了，这个家伙要死了。

“我该怎么办…”

“Thor…”看着眼前多年不见的儿子，Frigga震惊后心疼得无以复加，这是被她抛弃的孩子，可是再见的情景却是这样。

“…向海神祈祷，把他留下，他有我的血脉，他可以留在海里的。”

留下？

Thor？

人鱼睁大眼，任由着珍珠脱离眼眶，他捂着胸口弯下腰。

这就是爱情，疼痛得如此真实。

“不…他不能留下…”

那是陆地的巫师，他是海底的人鱼。

别开船来找我，说好了。

或许他们不该认识，他不该上岸、不该出现在对方眼前、他们不该去纽约、不该在公寓里做爱、他们不该约定、到了最后，那个舞，还是没有跳成。

“我祈求你…”

用我所拥有的一切来和你交换。

让他活下去。

那是个温暖的梦境，周围的一切都柔软而舒适。

被Frigga抱在怀里送回到Odinson家的Thor生了一场病，对于从来身体好得不行的家伙来说，那简直不可思议。

坐在家里养了几天，因为学校放假，得以残喘的Thor被Hela一顿痛骂。

苦笑着接受了一切的男巫挠着头摸了摸胸口的伤疤，这是他和Hela打架时弄的，也不知道能不能消除掉。

第二年，学校毕业的Thor开始涉足博彩行业。

第三年，赚到了第一笔启动资金的家伙创办了自己的公司。

第五年，他买下了居住的别墅。

第十年，Thor Odinson已经是纽约上流社会追捧的新秀。

第十一年，他和Jane分手。

第十二年，被拉去参加黑市拍卖会的男人，买下了一条人鱼。

这像一场漫长的旅行，他们过着悠然的假期，然后再次相遇。

用尽了人鱼所有魔力和人生换来的生命。

他应该好好珍惜才对。

侧头看着后视镜里紧追不舍的轿车，Thor慢慢踩下了油门。

“世界上有一个人爱你胜过一切，这难道不值得高兴吗？”

在沙滩、海浪和阳光的尽头，Thor仰着头听到了Frigga柔和而安稳的声音。

◇◇◇◇◇

虽然已经把车速开到了最快，但是从别处包围而来的轿车还是把他们夹击在了路上，Thor吸了口气，猜到自己可能早就已经在Douglas的监视下，如果他没有任何反抗地交出了Loki，那么这一切都不会暴露，可是他逃走了，带着人鱼一起。

“他们是什么人？”已经感觉到不对的人鱼回过头，看向了亮起远光灯不断靠近的车子。

“坏人。”一口咬定中情局特工不安好心的Thor打着方向盘插到了一条小路上，希望还来得及，只要把Loki放进海里，就没人能追得上人鱼了。

“你该好好学学魔咒。”翘着脚尖的Loki按了按发闷的心口，要下雨了，空气里潮湿的味道已经越来越重。

“好，学会了就告诉你。”

“你能找到吗？人鱼的栖息地？”想着对方最初带自己回来所要求的，Loki晃着脑袋询问道。

“会找到的。”

这是个终身事业，还好他本来就是寿命较长的巫师，说不定哪一天，他摸索着，就能找到那个地方，而且在他的记忆里，Loki游回去的感觉还在，他答应过的，要开着船去找对方，还有Frigga，他们一起，这一次，不会再分开了。

划过车窗的闪电后，轰隆隆的雷声紧随而过，Loki放下了玻璃，飘进车内的雨水打湿了衣服，他觉得很舒服。

看着Loki探出的手臂，Thor放下了车窗，扫在脸上的雨滴汲取着皮肤的热力，他好像回到了纽约的大街，他拉着湿透的人鱼，奔跑着，潮湿的布料紧紧地贴着皮肤，完全跑不起来的Loki大喊着暂停，他在大笑，又在弯下腰时被人鱼踹到了屁股。

“Thor，喜欢是什么样的感受？”

“你如果有喜欢的家伙就会知道了。”张着嘴任由雨水钻进了喉咙，Thor希望自己不会看到Loki喜欢上别的家伙、人鱼也不行，就算现在让对方走了，他也会追上去，用什么办法都好。

“那我想，我是喜欢你的。”

车子顺着斜坡停下时，Loki转悠着灰绿色的瞳孔，又轻又快地说道。

打开车门抱起了人鱼，身后追来的轿车也已经停了下来，Thor看到了海面，迈开腿奔跑过去的动作让雨水夹杂着风声灌入耳朵。

“Thor！”

“Thor Odinson。”

他听到了两声叫喊，还有一声枪响，闷闷的，然后被人鱼疼痛的哼气声掩盖。

在黑夜的雨水里，Loki睁大眼看着从Thor胸口扩散开的红色，穿透过了胸口的子弹划伤了人鱼的肩头，但那很快就痊愈了。

“Thor！”这是第二声。

停下脚步的巫师跪倒在了海岸边，他把人鱼放进了海里，接触到海面后翻滚起来的白色鳞片在黑夜里闪动着荧光。

Amora在痛哭，她接到了Hela的消息后就一路追了过来，她们俩虽然从两边靠近却还是晚了一步，那个开枪阻止Thor继续前进的家伙射中了对方，她的梦境变成了现实，Thor躺在了血泊中。

“走吧。”对着漂浮在海里的人鱼，Thor张开嘴说道，卡在喉咙里的气体正在充满着肺叶和心脏，他可能正在内出血，也许还有别的，谁知道呢。

“Thor…”手指握紧着男人伸出的掌心，漂浮在海中的人鱼小口小口地喘着气，他觉得很疼，看着对方受伤，他…

“带他走！”双手扶着Thor渐渐瘫软下的身体，Amora发现不管用什么样的治疗咒都阻挡不了这种伤害。

他要死了。

他要死了。

再一次的。

“带他走！你赢了！你赢了！带他走吧。”

Amora曾想过，如果早就知道Thor爱上的是一条人鱼，她还会不会做出那样的事？

结果是肯定的，为了喜欢的男人，她可以泯灭掉一切，但是她做不到看对方去死。

“你在…说什么？”雨水刮擦过脸颊，Loki摇着头，越来越多的红色从Thor的身体里涌出，它们争先恐后地来到眼前，人鱼皱着鼻头，酸涩的无以复加。

“带他走，至少他可以活下去。”

“Thor？”

Loki觉得对方的金发在黯淡，那个出现在拍卖会场，带着光亮出现的男人，正在死亡。

你会恨我吗？

双手抓着男人的身体向着海面拉扯，银白色的鱼尾划开了被雨水搅动的海面，拥抱着呼吸微弱的巫师，Loki最后看了一眼跪在岸边痛哭的女巫，然后沉入了海中。

头顶的雨幕落不进海洋的深处，嘟起嘴唇亲吻着Thor的脸孔，交叠在一起的唇齿让对方的皮肤被海水映成了青蓝色。

环绕在身体上的手臂紧紧地搂抱在了一起。

人鱼听到了来自海洋女神的喟叹。

我承认。

当金色鱼尾出现的刹那，掀动开的眼睑中，湛蓝的瞳孔模糊的烙印进了自己的模样。

金银相交的尾巴，缠绕在了一起。

Hi，I’m Thor。

END


End file.
